Motherhood
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Sakura is fifteen and pregnant. Her parents kicked her out, and her best friend moved. What's a girl to do? Find someone to help her through motherhood, of course. SS Note: 1st 15 chapters I wrote fives years ago. 16th is a huge improvement in skills.
1. Default Chapter

Well I was watching TV and then it hit me! I have a new idea for a fic! I have not had such a good idea since saving The One I Love! Which I started a few days ago! So you want to know what it is about? Sakura is fifteen years old and made a bad mistake by getting pregnant. Her parents kicked her out of the house and said she has to make it on her own. Her best friend moved away a few years ago and she has only one person to turn to Syaoran. Will Syaoran help her get threw the birth of child? What will happen? This is short of what happened before Life is Hard but it has a different plot.

Motherhood 

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

(Me talking)

"Talking"

~Thoughts ~

Sakura sat in her bathroom crying. What was she going to do?

She held the test in her hands. It was positive. She was pregnant with a child. Her child, their child. She knew he would not take care of the baby or her self.

What would her parents say?

What was she going to do?

All Sakura could do was cry.

Sakura's mother walked past her door.

"Sakura honey are you ok?"

"Yes mother I am fine. I am just coming out soon."

"Ok."

Sakura walked to school.

She kept thinking about the child that was growing in her stomach. She knew no matter what that she would have the baby and take care of it as well as she could.

She was only fifteen years old. Would she be a good mother? How would she finish school? She had so many questions in her head that she could not answer.

She walked to her locker and got out her things.

"Hey baby." Said a boy hugging Sakura.

"Hello Brandon."

"I will see you after class ok?"

"Ok." She sighed.

~He will never be a good father for my child. I will have to tell him but when? ~ Then she remembered the football game was in a few days that is when she would tell him.

Two Days Later

"I am sorry Chihara-chan I have to go some where after school."

"Ok we will just see you at the football game tomorrow ok?"

"Ok see you later."

Sakura ran home.

"Mom I am going to the mall with Chihara and some other girls ok?"

"Ok be back at five dear."

"Ok mom see you later."

Sakura rode her bike to the hospital.

"Yes hello I have an appointment at 1:30 with Dr. Kino."

"Yes Ms. Kinomoto she will see you now. Just go threw those doors ok?"

"Thank you very much."

Sakura walked to the room.

"Good morning Ms. Kinomoto, your regular check up?"

"No not this time. I need you to check on my baby."

Dr. Kino stopped she have known Sakura for many years but this shocked her.

"What did you just say?"

"I need you to check on my baby." She said with a scared face.

"Sakura are you sure that you are pregnant?"

"Yes I have tried at least ten tests and they all say the same thing. I am so scared but I know one thing that I will not give up the baby."

"Well if you are sure. I am sure that you don't want your parents to know about this just yet right?"

"Yes I am going to tell them soon but I want to know if the baby will even live."

"Well many young people who have babies, they don't live long or they have problems but your baby could be perfectly healthy. We might not be able to even see right now.

The Doctor gave Sakura the check up and said to come back in a few weeks for another one.

"Thank you doctor."

"Sakura are you sure you want to keep the baby?"

Yes I am very sure. I am not going to let my baby die when its life has just begun."

"You know that it will be hard."

"Yes I know I have been trying to figure something out."

"Make sure you get check ups regularly ok?"

"Thank you so much Dr. Kino."

"You are very well come Sakura."

Sakura walked home slowly.

She sat down on a swing and started to think.

Life was going to be hard for her.

She needed a job and a future for her child.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Said Syaoran sitting down another swing.

"Hello." She said looking down at the ground.

"Syaoran-kun we have been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes almost 5 years why?"

"Well would you help me with any problem I had?"

"Of course I would that is not even a question. You know I would help you with any thing."

"That is all I wanted to hear. I am glad you are still here with me Syaoran-kun."

"Well I am glad to be here. Why did you want to know? You are not in any trouble are you?"

"No not yet. I just need you to be here for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Syaoran-kun. I have to go home now. I will see you at the game tomorrow."

Syaoran watched Sakura walk away. He knew there was something wrong. But he knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

The Next Morning

Sakura ran to the bathroom. (Ok I am not going to go in all the details. She is sick. She has morning sickness. Do you understand?)

"Sakura are you ok in there?"

"Yeah I am just a little sick that is all."

"Maybe you should stay home from school today."

"No that is ok. I am fine. I can't miss school today. I have a game and some tests. If I get to sick I will come home early."

"Ok but maybe you should think about staying home."

Sakura came down stairs.

"Sakura you do look sick. Maybe you should stay home."

"I can't. I am fine don't worry so much." Said Sakura eating breakfast.

"Well I have to go mom. Bye!"

"Sakura has been sick lately. Do you think she has a virus?" Sakura's mother asked her husband.

"It is probably the flu. She will get over it soon."

"Ok."

The Game

"Come on Sakura-chan we are up!" said Rika.

Sakura and the others did a cheer.

"Come on you can win!!" shouted the crowd.

Finally the game was over and their team had won.

"Great game guys!" said Naoko.

"Yeah you guys were so great!" said another cheerleader.

"Hey lets go to that pizza place and celebrate!" said Chihara.

They were all leaving when Sakura said, "Brandon can I see you for a minute please."

"Ok, guys I will be there in a moment."

"I have something to tell you. I am, I am."

"You are what?"

"Pregnant."

"You are what?!!"

"I am pregnant with your child."

"Well there has to be a mistake."

"What is the mistake you and me went to bed and now we have a child growing inside of me!" said Sakura getting angry.

"Well it must not be mine."

"Of course it id yours. You are the only one I slept with!"

"Well it is not mine and I am not taking care of it. You are on your own with this one. Just get rid of it."

"I am not getting rid of it!!"

"Well then you are on your own."

"Good you would not be a good father any way! I don't want my child to have to do anything with you!" Sakura screamed.

Brandon was walking away.

Sakura fell on her knees and started crying.

What was she going to do? Hopefully her parents would not abandon her.

Sakura started walking home. She did not want to see Brandon again.

"Hey Sakura honey. You are home early do you want some dinner?" asked her mother.

Sakura sat down at the table.

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you. I know you are not going to like it but please don't yell at me."

"Dear what happened?"

"I am pregnant. It just happened. I am really sorry but I will take care of it. And please don't be mad with me."

"Sakura I can't believe you got pregnant so young. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura we can not help you raise this child." Said her mother.

"But why not you are suppose to help me with my problems."

"I am sorry but you are going to have to take care of this problem alone."

Sakura started crying, "Please dad can't you help me?"

"I am sorry Sakura I agree with your mother. This is something you will have to get threw alone."

"I have no where else to go." She cried.

"Sakura you have to do this on your own. Please now go pack your things." Said her mother.

"Sakura we are very disappointed in you." Said her father.

"You are kicking me out?"

"Yes we are sorry but you will understand when you are older why we did this." Said her mother.

Sakura went up stairs and packed her things and came down stairs.

"I hate you both." She said walking out the door.

Sakura stood out side with nowhere to go.

She started walking not knowing where she was going. Suddenly it started to rain.

"Oh great can it get any worse then this!" she shouted angrily.

She was soaking wet with no place to go but finally she stopped in front of a building. She claimed the stairs. And then rung the doorbell.

Syaoran got out of bed and went to the door and unlocked it.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here out in the rain."

Sakura started t cry.

"Come on in lets get you dried up.

Sakura took a shower.

Syaoran put some clean clothes on the bed for her.

In a half an hour Sakura came out wearing a green tee shirt.

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly.

She started to cry again.

"Shhh Sakura-chan tell me what is wrong."

"I did a terrible thing and now I have no place to go." She cried.

"What did you do?"

"I am pregnant."

Syaoran was shocked.

"Please don't kick me out to Syaoran-kun." She cried.

Syaoran hugged her tightly, "I will help you get threw this Sakura-chan."

"I am so scared. And I don't know what to do any more." She cried.

Well I am going to stop here! So what do you think?? Yes I know it is sort f the beginning of Life is Hard but it is different! Do you like it? Should I keep going? I hope that you all like it!! Please R+R!!


	2. Sickness Leads to Kawaii Moments

Well this is the next chapter to Mother Hood!!! Thank you for all who reviewed and I would like to say that I hope you all like it!!! Also I would like to tell you that this fic is apart of SLF (Saving Lives Fics)

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen!!

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Syaoran's point of view!

Sakura continued to cry in my arms. I was afraid for her but I was angry. I will find the person who ditched her like this!

"Sakura-chan does Tomoyo-chan know about this?"

"No and I don't want her to I don't want any one to know yet. It is just going to be to hard on me that is why I came to you. You are the only one I trust right now. Please Syaoran-kun don't tell any one."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"The reason I don't want to tell Tomoyo-chan is that she is gone to England and she met a really nice person she loves and I don't want her to come because of me." She said frowning.

"I understand. Sakura-chan do your parents know?"

"They kicked me out. And … and said that I have to take care of this problem on my own with no help at all. So I have no place to stay."

"You can stay here as long as you need ok?" he said looking at her.

"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun but you really don't have to if you don't want to I mean I might be really cranky and sick and…"

Syaoran stopped her, "Sakura-chan don't worry you stay here as long as you need. Or else I will pick you up and lock you in the room." He said in a teasing voice.

"Oh really?" she said smiling.

"Yep since you are gong to be living here you listen to my laws. And they are that I can tickle you any time." He said smiling. (Ahh Syaoran looks hot smiling!!)

"Well I think it will be hard to keep that rule." She said smiling it had been a while since she did.

"Thank you for understanding Syaoran-kun."

"I promised along time ago that I would save you from any danger remember?"

"Yea. I am glad you are my friend Syaoran-kun."

_Two days later!_

Sakura got up and ran to the bathroom.

A Few minutes later she walked out looking a little green.

"This sucks." She said sitting next to Syaoran.

"I guess you are not going to eat again?"

"I need to eat that is what they doctor said."

"Here have this." He said giving her an apple. Your doctor said to make sure you ate a lot of fruits and veggies."

Sakura went to her room and got dressed.

"Syaoran-un do you know where my school outfit is?"

"Remember you washed it yesterday!" he shouted.

"Thanks!"

But before Sakura could make it to the laundry room she started to feel sick again. (Looks like Sakura-chan is getting really bad morning sickness.)

She ran back to the bathroom.

Syaoran was trying not to listen. It made him sick thinking about it.

~This is going to be harder then I thought. ~

Sakura-chan walked slowly to the laundry room and got dressed.

"Why did I have to get morning sickness!!" she yelled to her self.

Sakura got her stuff and went to the kitchen.

"Here is your lunch Sakura-chan. Make sure you eat it. You need more food in you."

"I just hope I don't get sick again."

"Also we have to go to the doctor's today. She says that she needs to check up on the baby every week to make sure everything is fine."

Sakura and Syaoran walked towards the school.

"Syaoran-kun I want you to know that you can send me out of your house anytime. I mean I don't want you to think that you have to always be here to help me."

"Sakura-chan I will never leave your side we you need me. Never think that I hate taking care of you."

"I know but I mean you have to drive me places and clean your bathroom all of the time and soon I will craving foods in the middle of the night and so many other things."

"I have thought of those things and I have realized that I still would never leave you."

"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun. I am going to get a job and work as much as I can because I will need the money."

"I will help as well. With both of us we will have enough money."

"Syaoran-kun you don't have to I mean I don't want you to use your money for my problems."

"Sakura-chan an you promise me something?"

"Sure what?"

"That you will never push me away."

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course."

They finally made it to their classes and were ready to learn.

__

_Lunch!!_

__

"Hey Sakura-chan where were you all weekend? We called your house but your parents said you had left." Said Chiharu."

"I moved out of my parents house to an apartment." Said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Naoko-chan.

"Well I wanted to get away from my parents and be independent."

"I also heard you broke up with Julio." Said Rika.

"Yes I don't like him any more." She said with disgust on her face.

"He guys I go to go I will see you later." Said Sakura walking up to Syaoran.

"Hey stranger mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

"I did not feel like answering all of those questions. It was like I was on 20, 20" she said laughing.

She started to eat her very well healthy lunch.

"Thank you for making my lunch Syaoran-kun.

"Hey look Sakura-chan is sitting by Syaoran-kun. I always knew she had a crush on him." Said Chiharu.

"Yeah but she never had the never to ask him out." Said Rika.

"I wonder what changed. I mean she dumped Julio and them all of the sudden she moves out of her parents house and now she is flirting with Syaoran-san." Said Naoko.

"She is hiding something." Said Chiharu.

"I always knew that her and Syaoran-kun were best friends but she has never acted that way in front of him before she just always blushed. I guess that is why Tomoyo-chan always taped those two." Said Rika.

"Syaoran-kun do you think that I can finish school and take care of my baby?" she asked.

"I am not really sure it is going to be hard for you."

"Yes I am ready. But I am not sure if I am ready to quit school or the pain."

"I sure we will make it."

"I am glad you are here for me Syaoran."

She put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am really tired."

"That is a good sign. You need your rest I will wake you up when lunch is over."

"I guess I am not much company." She said falling asleep.

Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Sakura-chan."

Well I am going to stop there!!! What will happen next? Will Sakura's friends find out what she is hiding? Please R+R!!! Hope you liked it!! I know this chapter was kind of bad but then next will be better!!

  
  



	3. Morning Sickness and Thoughts of the Fut...

Ok well I am writing but I am going to write sort of different then I do. I dedicate this fic to my new found friends one who taught me that life is hard but you have to keep going and to know that your not alone (Pascale) and my other friend who like me, loves Syaoran-kun!!! (Sheryl) She gave me some ideas for this chapter!! Hope you like it!!!! 

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

(Me talking)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

I ran to the bathroom again. Morning sickness is not the best thing in the world it is the worst.

I walked out and sat down. 

"Here eat this." Said Syaoran-kun handing me some fries.

I looked out side it was really dark, well of course it was it was only one Am. Fries were the only thing that would make my stomach feel better and I would not get sick but the problem was Syaoran-kun would have to get up and go and get fried from a fat food restaurant because that was the only fries that made my stomach better. I could not eat any other kind.

Syaoran-kun started falling a sleep on the table but he woke him self-back up, "Syaoran-kun you don't have to stay here and watch me. I can eat alone."

"That is ok I will just stay here. Plus I am not going to live you here all alone. What is something happened?" he said.

"Nothing is going to happen and I hate it when you have to stay awake so late with me."

"It is ok I am fine."

"Yeah sure you eyes have bags that could fill your whole house in it." I said sarcastically. 

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I put my hand on it.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?"

"I just got a really bad cramp. I think I better go lay down now." I looked at my stomach it was getting bigger but no one could tell yet that I had a living thing in it.

I walked to my room and laid on my side. Syaoran sat down in the chair by my bed as always.

"I wish you would not watch me like that. It makes me feel bad that you always watch me fall a sleep."

"Well I am not taking any chances. My sister lost a baby because no one was home and I am not letting that happen to you."

"Ok."

A Few Minutes Later

"Syaoran-kun can you sing me a song?" I asked.

"Ok sure." Syaoran started singing.

I fell a sleep. I loved Syaoran's voice it was so soft and sweet.

I woke up and looked at Syaoran sleeping very uncomfortably in the chair.

I started to walk out of the room when he said, "I hope you are not going any where with out me."

"Man I thought you would not wake up." I said smiling.

"Don't even try it. You know I am not going to let you out of my sight. Come on lets get some breakfast before school."

I looked at the time it was only four am, yesterday I woke up at three am and of course Syaoran stayed with me. He never complained but I know he was tired.

I ate some fast food fries so I would not get sick again and Syaoran made me eat some healthy foods that the doctor said to eat.

I heard a soft bark at the door and I went and opened it up and a yellow puppy jumped on me. "Kero-chan!"

"I missed you so much Kero-chan! How did you get here? Did you want to find me?" I hugged the yellow puppy tightly.

Syaoran looked at the puppy and frowned. Kero-chan never liked Syaoran but I don't know why.

"Please Syaoran-kun let him stay." I said putting on a puppy dogface.

"Sakura-chan that dog does not like me and never has."

"I know but it would make me feel better. Please."

"Ok but that thing better not bite me."

"Oh thank you so much Syaoran-kun!!" I said hugging him.

I ran to my puppy and hugged it. "See Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun is not bad. Now I have to go get dressed. Be nice." I went into my room and got dressed.

Kero-chan then growled at Syaoran-kun.

"Yeah I am not happy about living with you either." He said sitting down.

I came out and Syaoran and Kero-chan were glaring at each other.

I sighed those two would never get along. (^_^ I bet Sheryl will be really happy I put this in. She gave me the idea! She also gave me a picture of Syaoran with a puppy on his lap, which was sooo kawaii!!)

"Come on Syaoran-kun we have to go to school. Good-bye Kero-chan you will good." I said kissing my puppy's head.

I started walking to school with Syaoran when I got a little winded.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked holding me up.

"Yeah just got a little winded that's all."  
"Remember we have a doctor's appointment today at four."

"Yes, I have to go to cheer leading practice before that. Don't worry I will not do any hard stuff ok?"

"Ok but I still don't like you doing cheer leading, it is not safe."

"Yes but the doctor did say I need to get out more." She said smiling; she knew she won that battle.

"But…" Syaoran stopped, "Ok you won."

"Ok I will see you at lunch and remember."

Sakura cut him off, "I know don't do any thing that could hurt me and if I get sick come to you."

"Right."

"You worry to much but that is what I like about you." I said walking to my classroom.

I sat down and talked to some of my friends and then I felt kind of sick in the stomach.

I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I felt like I was going to fall to the ground.

I raised my hand, "Ms Kinston I don't feel to good." I said but then I fainted.

When I woke up I was in the nurses office, with Syaoran standing by me.

I started to talk but then Syaoran said to rest so I laid my head back down.

When I woke up again I was in the hospital.

"Syaoran-kun where are you?" I said.

"Right here." He said holding my hand.

"Why am I here?"

"Your baby is sick. But the doctor says that is normal because you are young."

"Is it going to be ok?"

"I hope so. But I am really worried about you."

"Why me?"

"Because you fainted in class. And you have a high fever and high blood pressure."

"I am ok but I just hope my baby is ok."

Syaoran held my hand tighter.

The doctor came in, "Hello Ms. Kinomoto."

"Hello, is my baby going to be ok?"

"Yes it is just a little sick but what we have to worry about is you. Remember how I told you that it was going to be hard for you because you are young?"

"Yes."

"Well you might get sick a lot. And your blood pressure is really high."

"Can I get it back down?"

"Yes you can exercise more and eat healthy and take some of these pills and hopefully it will go down. And you will have to stay home for a while since you are still sick. We need to get your fever down before you leave though. It might take a while."

"Thank you doctor."

"It might be to early to tell but do you want to see if it is a boy or girl?"

"That would be great!"

We all looked at the black screen and I saw something moving.

The doctor looked a little shocked.

"Can you tell what I is doctor?" I asked

"I sure can, its'……….

Well looks like I am ending it here!! And you don't know what the baby is!!! Please R+R!!! And I hope you liked it!!!! I love cliff hangers do you??


	4. Getting Sicker and The Baby is?

Well my friend Sheryl came up most of this!! So give her all the credit!!! She comes up with the best ideas!! I don't know what I would do with out her!! This fic would not be good with out her help!!! So please R+R!!

Mother Hood 

By MoshiMoshiQueen (ideas by Sheryl)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

The doctor said in a shocked voice, "It's twins!"

Syaoran was shocked but then he got happy for Sakura.

"Congratulation Sakura-chan!!!" he said.

Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Girls or boys or both?" Sakura asked.

"Two healthy baby girls!" said the doctor smiling.

(I am really glad they are not boys because I could not bear the thought of them looking like Brandon!! That is what Sheryl would say! I was going to make a boy and girl but of course I don't want the boy to look like Brandon.)

Sakura looked at Syaoran who was deep in thought. She knew he was faking being happy about the twins. ~Is he angry with me? Does he think that two babies are going to be way to hard to take care of? ~

__

__

__

_That Night!!!_

__

__

_Sakura's point of view_

I started to get sick again so Syaoran-kun went out to get some fried for me. I started to think about Syaoran faking that he was happy about the twins.

I was deep in thought when Syaoran walked threw the door with the food.

Syaoran was drinking his coffee and I was thinking.

__

_Syaoran's point of view!_

__

I watched Sakura eat her fries deep in thought and then out of the blue she said, "Do you really want me here?"

"Of course I want you here Sakura-chan. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well it seems like... well... I feel like I am in your way… like you want to do something else rather then take care of me and I know you keep saying that you have nothing to do and this is no bother but it doesn't feel right. Its like you're lying to me over and over again." she said.

"I love taking care of you, I love watching over you, I love yo-" I stopped. Then I looked away fast. ~I can't believe I almost said that!!

I saw her looking at me and I started to blush.

_Normal point of view!_

__

"You what?" Sakura asked.

"I… I have to go get a drink of water." He said going to the kitchen and getting some water.

Sakura just looks at him confused and Syaoran knows she is looking at him so he just keeps looking down while drinking his water.

Sakura knows he is not going to talk so she goes up to him and lightly places her hand on his shoulder and says. "I am going to bed now. I am sorry I brought up the subject." She said softly and walks to her room.

Syaoran hits him self on the head. ~Why did I have to say that? Now she thinks I hate her. ~

__

_The Next Morning!!_

Sakura wakes up and sees Syaoran in a chair next to her with his hand on her stomach.

**_Sakura's point of view_**

**__**

I was surprised at first because I thought he would hate me for what I said last night.

I stroked his hair lightly and smiled he was so kawaii when he slept.

Syaoran started to turn in the chair uncomfortably. I felt his forehead and it was burning up.

"Oh Syao-chan you have a bad fever." I said softly to him.

I got up slowly and slide him into my bed.

I went to the phone and called us both in sick and went to the kitchen to get some water and a small towel to put on his head.

I went back to the room and softly put the cloth on his head and covered him up with some blankets.

I sighed. ~Poor Syaoran, he must have been sick for a few days and I did not even noticed. I will help him until he gets better I owe him that. ~

I looked at him sadly. ~He has been so nice to me and I did not even think about him. ~

I took off the little towel and went to the bathroom and ran some cold water on it. I went back to my room and kissed his forehead and put the small towel back on his forehead.

I sat down on the chair that he was sitting in and saw him tossing and turning again. I ran my fingers threw his soft brown hair and started to sing the song my mother use to sing to me when I was little.

Syaoran softly whispers, "mother." In his sleep.

I smile and hold his hand to my cheek and whisper the song again.

**_Syaoran's point of view_**

**__**

I woke up slowly and saw Sakura holding my hand to her cheek and singing to me.

"Sakura how did…"

She cut me off by saying, "You should not talk. I called school and told them that we were both sick."

**__**

I smiled and said, "Sakura-chan you lied to our school." I said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Yes but I had a very good reason too and plus you are really sick and I am going to take good care of you." She said smiling.

She slowly placed my hand on her stomach and my eyes widened. I started to smile I could feel the babies kicking softly.

Well that is the end!!! Remember Sheryl gave me all of the ideas for this so give her all the credit!! With out her I bet this chapter would not be as kawaii as it is!!***Winks* **She comes up with the best ideas!!! Well please R+R!!

****


	5. Job, Breathing Classes and Friends

Well this is the next chapter of Motherhood! I had a great idea for this chapter although it will not be as kawaii as the last chapter I think you all will enjoy it! I was watching a movie with my mom and then the idea hit me! Please R+R!!!

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen!

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

**Sakura's point of view**!

I opened my locker and got out my books. I heard a voice and turned around and saw Brandon laughing with some chick. I got angry. ~I wish I could be free and not worry about any thing like he does. ~

I shook my head and put my books in my bag and started walking to the field where Syaoran-kun was practicing soccer.

"Come on Syaoran-san, you can't quit. We need you on the team!" yelled a boy.

I hid behind the Sakura Tree and listened to what they were saying.

~Why does Syaoran-kun have to quit the team? ~

"I know why you are quitting it is because of that girl Kinomoto right?" the boy asked.

Syaoran stood there, "I don't have to explain anything to you, I just need to quit that's all."

"Syaoran-san it is an easy question."

"Fine, no I am not quitting because of Sakura-chan."

"You have always been a bad liar. We all know that you are quitting because of her. I bet she made you, so she could spend more time with you." The boy said.

Syaoran grabbed the boy and pushed him to a tree, "You might be my friend but you don't ever say anything like that about Sakura. She would never make me quit something I love. I am quitting because I am working more at my job so I can save some money ok? And you better not say anything bad about Sakura because I will personally come down here and kick your butt." (^_^ I am not going to cuss.)

I was shocked at what Syaoran just did.

Syaoran put the boy down slowly.

"Ok Syaoran don't have a cow now. I promise that the others and I will not save anything about Kinomoto-san. I am just upset you have to quit I mean you love soccer more than anything."

"Well I found something I love more than soccer. I am sorry I pushed you to the tree Tioko."

"It's ok, I know you are really close you Kinomoto-san so I will keep my promise to you."

"Hey I go to go. See you." Said Tioko walking away.

I watched as Syaoran picked up his soccer ball and walked slowly away to the school where I was suppose to be.

I knew he was quitting because of me and I felt bad. That boy was right Syaoran loved soccer more than anything but it seemed he found something else to love. ~I wonder what it is? ~ (Hmm I am wondering what he loves to? ^_^!!)

I knew right then that I had to show him that he did not have to give up things for me, the first thing I had to do was get a job and try to make a living on my own without any help.

Getting a Job 

"Well Ms. Kinomoto your record is good but it seems like you have an addition to your little family." The manager said.

"Yes but I have many months till the birth. All I need is a job for a while so I can start making a living on my own with out any help."

"Yes I can understand that I had to do the same thing. Well Ms. Kinomoto you got a job." She (the manager) shook my hand.

"Thank you so mush you will not regret this."

"I am hoping that I won't. Now can you start now?"

"Yes I am free for a couple hours."

"Good you can start by putting these clothes on the shelves." She said to me handing my some clothes.

~I got really lucky that my boss had her child when she was sixteen and had to quit school to support her daughter. She probably would not have given me the job if she did not go threw the same thing I am going threw right now.~

I started right to work and knew I had to work hard everyday to get enough money to show Syaoran that I could work on my own. But how was I going to work with out him knowing I am? He said that he would not like it if I worked.

I tried not to think about. ~Good thing Syaoran had to work to day after school or he would be really worried about me. ~

After Work

**__**

Still Sakura's point of view!! 

I tried to run home as fast as I could before Syaoran-kun got home. I put my key in the look and opened the door.

I looked around. ~I got lucky he is not here yet. ~

I started making dinner and I was trying to finish my homework.

I finally finished all of my homework except my math, which Syaoran-kun always helped me with.

I heard Syaoran's car pull up and I got ready to put the dinner down when he walked threw the door.

"Hi Syaoran-kun!! I hope your hungry!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah I really am." He sat down.

"You look really tired good thing we have two weeks off from school." I said getting his food and sitting down.

"Yeah. I am going to have to work really hard these weeks we have off. You don't mind do you Sakura-chan?"

"No not at all. You go a head and work. I can find something to do. Even though I don't want you working so hard." I said eating my food slowly.

"I know but you know we will need the money."

"Syaoran-kun I was kind of wondering if you could umm." I stopped. ~This was stupid I can't ask him. ~

He looked at me softly with those amber eyes.

"Umm could you umm go to my breathing class with me." I said blushing. (A breathing class is where people who are pregnant go to learn how to control their breathing when having a baby. They also learn about pregnancy. I hope you understand what I am trying to say. It is kind of hard to explain but usually you go with your parents or a family member. ~

"Sure when is it?" he asked.

"Umm tomorrow at 5 pm." I said still blushing. ~I can't believe I asked him that!! ~

(Hehehehe lets skip to the breathing class!!! ^_^!!!)

Breathing Class 

**__**

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto glad to see you tonight. Who did you bring with you?"

"This is my very good friend Li Syaoran. He is here to help me." I said smiling.

I walked slowly to some chairs and sat down.

I whispered to Syaoran, "First we have to learn all the organs and stuff. And go threw the process of birth. You can leave the room for this if you want. It is kind of sick. But I am just really glad you came with me." 

"That's ok Sakura-chan I think I can handle this, or at least I hope. Now if I pass out don't worry because I will be fine." He said laughing.

I smiled.

The teachers started taking about the different organs.

Syaoran's point of view! 

**__**

The teacher was now showing a movie on how the body gets ready for having a baby.

~Why do woman want to have babies? Having a baby is painful! ~ I thought to myself.

~I just hope I don't pass out during this class because that would be very embarrassing. ~

The lady turned off the video and started talking about different birth effects.

~I am just glad that movie is over. ~ I thought to my self.

"Now most of you now the positions. So go lay down on the mats." Said the teacher.

"Syaoran-kun come on." I said Sakura getting up.

I followed her as she sat down on the mat.

I put the pillow under her head and held her hand.

"We have to do our breathing exercises now." Sakura whispered to me.

"Ok now ladies breathe one two three, one two three. Very good Ms. Kaki!" The teacher said.

Sakura started doing her breathing exercises.

"Syaoran can you please count for me?" she asked.

"Sure." I said started to blush a little.

"All you have to do is breath one two three, one two three, breath one to three." She said

"Ok, breath one two three, one two three, breath one two three." I said still blushing.

"Very good Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li. When you are in the birthing room it is good for your partner or coach to help you with your breathing." She said winking at me.

I blushed, and started to count again.

"Thank you for coming!!" said the teacher waving.

"Ms. Kinomoto I am very glad that you decided to come. When is your baby due?"

"My babies are due in five months."

"Really? You have twins? Congratulations! And you still don't look a pound fatter!"

"Thanks. We will see you next week!!"

"Good bye!! And Ms. Kinomoto keep that boy he is really good for you!!" she said.

I started to blush. I guess I was pretty good for her. I never really thought about it

In the Car Sakura's point of view!! "Syaoran-kun I am really glad you came with me. I did not want to come alone." I said to him. 

"It was no problem I am glad you asked me. I am just happy that I did not pass out." He said smiling.

"I am glad you did not either." I said smiling.

"Syaoran-kun I'm glad that I met you, and that you let me stay because I don't know what I would do with out you in my life." I said.

"Well I am glad I met you because my life would be nothing with out you." He said.

I started to blush.

A few minutes passed and they did not say a word.

"Sakrua-chan do you want me to go to your breathing class again with you?"

"Yes I would love that!" I said giggling.

He smiled, "Ok. Also your doctor called and said that you have to take some more vitamins. She said that we can go and pick them up any time at the pharmacy."

"More vitamins? Don't I take enough are ready? Plus they taste bad." I said.

"I know they taste bad but you have to take them to be healthy."

"I know, I have to take them because the babies take all of my vitamins and if I don't get enough I will get sick." I said sighing.

We stopped by the pharmacy and picked up the vitamins and I saw Chiharu there with Yamazaki.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! What are you here for?"

"Umm just vitamins." I said blushing.

"Ohh. Hi Li-san how are you?"

"Good thanks for asking Mihara-san." Said Syaoran politely.

Syaoran and Yamazaki started to talk.

"So Sakura-chan what are you doing with Li-san this late?"

"Umm just getting a ride here to get my vitamins because I don't have a car." I said quickly.

(Ok you might not know but Chiharu and the others don't really know Syaoran. Well Yamazaki does because they are in the same soccer team but besides that the others don't really know him. They met him in fourth grade with Sakrua but did not really become good friends. Sakura and him became really good friends. Tomoyo-chan did not become really good friends with him either because she moved. And remember there are no Clow cards or magic in here.)

"Ohh. It seems like you have been hanging out with him a lot lately." She said.

"Well he is one of my good friends you know that Chiharu-chan." I said trying to stall time; I really did not feel like telling her about being pregnant just yet.

"I knew you were really good friends but you did not hang out with him this much before." She said sighing.

Before I could say anything Syaoran came up to us.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah it is getting pretty late. See you guys later." I said waving to them.

I walked slowly with Syaoran to the car.

Normal point of view! 

"Yamazaki did you find out anything?"

"No he would not even tell me about why he quit soccer."

"We have to follow them." She said.

"What? We are not stockers."

"I know but I have to find out what is going on!" Chiharu said dragging Yamazaki to his car.

Chiharu and Yamazaki followed Syaoran's car to the apartment they lived in and saw Sakura and Syaoran getting out.

Chiharu and Yamazaki got out of the car and started listening to their conversation by hiding by a near by bush.

"I am glad you showed up when you did I could not think of what to say to Chiharu. I was blocked into a question."

"I know that I why I came to the rescue. Maybe you should tell them soon. They are your friends and I think they are starting to piece it all together."

"Yes I know but I just don't know how to tell them. What if the be like my parents and just kick me out of their lives?" said Sakura starting to cry.

"Come on Sakura-chan lets get you inside you look tired." Said Syaoran picking her up like a little child.

"I am glad I became friends with you Syaoran." Sakura said falling asleep in his arms.

Syaoran wiped her tears off and started walking to the apartment building.

Chiharu watched in shock as Syaoran carried her up the stairs.

~What are they hiding? And why would Sakura's parents kick her out? She is living with Li-san? ~

I looked at Yamazaki and he looked at me. He was shocked as well.

Well that is the end of this chapter!!!! So will Sakura's friends find out the secret? How will they take it? Please R+R!!!! I am sorry this chapter was really long!!!

Ohh I am going to take about some of your reviews!!! It might take awhile since I got so many reviews so here it goes!!

Chapter One Reviews 

_Sheryl:_ Thanks for helping me with that last chapter because it came out really good!! 

CuteLiLYinGFa: I am glad that you liked my fic!! Thanks for your review!

Dmoni: Sure I will email you when the next chapters come up for this fic and for Life is Hard!!

Beanigh: I am glad you liked that chapter! I will keep writing you won't have to worry about that!

Diane: I agree with you Syaoran is really sweet to Sakura! And I know Syaoran was suppose to be mad at Sakura for sleeping with another guy and getting pregnant but he did not want to make her more upset!

~sem115~: Don't worry this will be a long fic!!! I am glad that you think my fic is going to be really good. I hope you are right!!

Naraku: the butterfly princess: Well the fic would not have the meaning it does if Syaoran was the father and I think that it is better this way because Syaoran probably would not of got her pregnant at such an young age.

_Lord Cirenmas:_ Glad you like my fic!! Don't worry I will write more you can count on it!!

_bad kitty arlia:_ thanks for the commitment! I am glad you like my fics!! Lots of people say that my fics Mother Hood and Life is Hard are really good!! I am glad that people like them so much!!

_Rachie-chan:_ Hi Rachie!! I'm glad that you liked this chapter!! 

_rini124:_ I am glad you like my fics!! Thanks for reviewing to so many of my fics!!!

_Andrea:_ Yeah Syaoran is really sweet1! He is cute too!!

_Angel:_ don't worry I don't think you are a lunatic because I act the same way when I read a really good S+S fic!!!

_AnimeFreak242:_ glad you liked the fic!! Yeah it is like the beginning of Life is Hard! Hope you will still keep reading my fic!!

_Maddy:_ don't worry I promise to continue!!!

_wiza_dan_u:_ I am glad that you like all of my fics!! I am sorry you have been waiting so long for me to update!!

_Anonymous:_ Yes I know all of those things but in this fic Sakura's mother is alive and Syaoran did not go back to Hong Kong and no Touya is not in here. There is no reason for Syaoran to go back to Hong Kong because there are no Clow cards in my fic nor magic.

_-glitter_girlA:_ I agree Brandon does really suck!! He is such a loser!!

_lovely moonlight assassin:_ I am glad that you like my fics!! Whenever I check the reviews you name is always there! I am sorry about your friend having a baby so young and I hope she is doing ok. I did write this fic to tell people that having a baby so young is not good because you ruin your life and it can even kill you. Most of my fics and poems are warning people about things that can ruin lives.

Well I am only doing the first chapter ones for now since this chapter is so long but in the next chapter I will write the second and third hopefully!!!


	6. Sakura's Worries and Chiharu's Ideas

Well this is the next chapter of Mother Hood. I was soooo happy that I got over 100 reviews!! So I will make this chapter really good for you all!! I have come a long way since I began writing, and that is all thanks to all of you who reviewed when I started till now. I never would have made it far with out all of your guy's reviews!! So here is some comments on your reviews for the second chapter and maybe the third!!

Animefreak242- I am glad that you like my fic!! I will be sure to email you when I update!!

Anonymous- don't worry it will get better!! Thanks for your review!!

Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan_ thanks for your review!! I am soo glad you like my fics!! About my fic Life is Hard. I am going to start writing the next chapter I write this one. So it should be up soon. Sorry for all of you who have waited so long for it.

Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno- thanks for your suggestion! I might use it!!! It is really good suggestion as well!!

Cutie Blossom- Yeah Syaoran is a really good friend!! I wish I had a really good friend like that!!

evil goddess- I am glad that you think I have talent!! I am really happy you think that!! Yeah Brandon is soo mean and a loser!!

Sakurabunnie- Don't worry Brandon will regret he ever left Sakura!! Or hurt her!! Don't worry Syaoran will take care of him soon. ***evil smirk***

rini124- hey!! I am glad that you like my fic!! And I am glad you have reviewed to many of my others!! Thank you the review!!

Syaoranfan- Hey this is the chapter you have been waiting for Syaoran is going to kick Brandon so hard he will not what hit him!! Opps I just gave away the chapter. Oh well. 

Maddy- I am glad that you liked this chapter!! Many others did as well!! I love your reviews and I will make sure to email you when the updates come!!

Jenny- Yes it is sad but this happens to a lot of people every day. I have promised to my self that writing fanfics is not just for enjoyment because if I can writ a story that can save lives then I will write it. It might all work out in the end. But it might not.

Silver-Cherry- ***laughs*** I like your review!! Brandon Julio is a pain and needs to die! He should have thought about what he was doing!! Syaoran will make him pay!

 Fire_WiTcHeVa- don't worry you did not insult me! Everyone has his or her opinion. There will be more drama and I think that I have found my spark for it.

kotsch- yeah Syaoran is really a softy!! He is cute too!! Don't worry I will update!!

Dusk-Magic13- I love you review!!! Those are the kinds of reviews that make me just want to sit down and write the next chapter!! Thanks for your review to all of my fics!

Myosotis- I know what you mean. What kind of parents kicks out their child when they are in trouble? Really bad ones. Hey I miss talking to you!! Hope I can talk to you soon!

Diane- I am really glad that you think my fic is good!!!!

lovely moonlight assassin- I am really sorry about you friend. I hope she is well. Thank you for the review. I was hoping that many would not get pregnant early if they read my fic. Hopefully some will think before they do.

SAKURA LOVER- yeah they are really kawaii together!! S+S forever!!

Joanni- yea Sakura does have a mom in this fic. No Touya is not here. But I am still glad you like my fic!!! I am glad that you were shocked I am sure many were!! Thank you soo much for your reviews! Ohh I am sorry I messed you up in the second chapter. Julio is Brandon. See I messed up in the names and it was to late to change it so I just made Brandon his first name and Julio is last name.

Lady Dragon Fire- I are ready emailed you about your review. And your opinion has been heard.

Well thanks for all of your review!! So on to the fic!!!!

Mother Hood 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me talking)

Chiharu and Yamazaki stood there in shock of what they had just seen.

"What just happened there?"

"I have no clue Chiharu but I think they live together now."

"But why would she not say anything to any of us? She is our friend. I knew she was Li-san's friend but I did not know they were room mates together."

"Me either and I am his friend as well."

They looked at each other.

That morning

"Sakura-chan wake up please." Said Syaoran softly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, "What time is it?"

"Eight o clock I am on my way to work. I just wanted to say good-bye."

Sakura hugged him, "Have a good day. Do you have lunch?"

"Did not have time to make one."

"I will make one for you and bring it to you this afternoon ok?"

"Ok. Now you promise me you will stay in bed and rest you had a hard night last night."

"Ok I promise." She kissed his cheek.

Syaoran blushed a deep red color and left the room.

_Sakura's point of view!!_

~I can't believe I just kissed Syaoran-kun!! ~ I thought blushing!

I caught up slowly and got ready for her work.

I sat down at the table take my vitamins and eat the healthy breakfast that Syaoran made for me.

~He had time to make me breakfast but not each time for him to make his own lunch. He worries to much about me. ~ I thought eating slowly.

I grabbed my bag and started walking towards my work, which was only ten minutes away.

"Ohayo!" I said coming in.

"Good morning Ms. Kinomoto! How are you today?"

"Good thank you Ms. Ayka. So what do I have to do today?" I asked.

She gave me a list of stuff that had to be done and I worked really hard till my lunch break. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and said, "I will make at the end of my lunch break I have to go give Syaoran his lunch."

"Is this Syaoran-san the father?" she asked me coming out of the back room.

"No someone else was but Syaoran took me in when my parents sent me out. I am really glad I have him as a friend."

She raised her brow, "just friend huh?"

I blushed. 

"He seems like a really nice boy. Be sure to bring him here one day." She said winking.

"I can't see he does not want me working because he thinks it will be unhealthy but what is unhealthy is that he works all day so he can support me and the twins which is very unfair for him but he will not listen to me. He made me a healthy breakfast this morning but did not make himself anything for lunch because he was to busy worrying about me. I feel so bad."

"He is a very caring person and cares a lot for you. You should not feel bad he just wants the best for you and your children. I wish I had someone to help me when I was young and pregnant. You are very lucky to have such a young man in your life."

I waved good-bye to Ms. Ayka and walked fast to Syaoran's work.

"Ohayo Mr. Toki!" I said walking threw the door.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto you here to see Syaoran-san?"

"Yes do you know where he is?"

"He is in the back still working I said he should take his lunch break but he still will not go thing you came he looks really tired and just will not stop working maybe you can make him take a break."

"I wish he would not work so hard." I said going into the back.

I saw Syaoran washing some dishes quickly. It seems he was the only one working still. It was lunch break.

"Syaoran you should not work so hard you are going to pass out."

"Ohh hello Sakura-chan I am almost done here."

"Good because you are going to take a very long break and come with me for lunch."

"Ohh Sakura-chan but I have so much work and less time."

"Nope. Now come on before I have to drag you out of here." I said.

"But Sakura."

"Please." I said putting on my puppy dogface.

"Ok but only for a little."

I smiled and grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

"Mr. Toki when does he have to be back?"

"Ohh take all the time you need. He needs a long break." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much Mr. Toki." I said smiling at Syaoran.

We walked to a near by restaurant and sat down and ordered our food.

"Syaoran I am really getting worried about you. You should not work so hard. Look at you, you look like you have not slept in days!"

Normal Point of View 

**__**

"Lets go eat something Rika!"

"Ok I am up for that! Lets eat at that restaurant ok?"

"Ok I am up for it."

Rika and Chiharu walked slowly to the restaurant and then saw Sakura and Syaoran laughing at a near by table.

"They are getting really close."

"Yeah last night I found out they are living in the same apartment."

"They are? Why would she not tell us that? I did not even know they were going out."

"Me either. Lets listen to what they are saying." Said Chiharu.

"Syaoran the other day I heard that you quit the soccer team. Why was that?"

He looked at her.

"Umm."

"You said it was because you were saving up money and I know you quit because of me and I don't want to be such a bother! You love soccer!"

"Sakura don't blame your self I want to work and you know we will need the money."

"I know but I don't want you to stop what you love for me."

"Sakura looked at me." He said putting his hand to her face.

"Like I said before I found something else that I love more than soccer and that is taking care of you."

Sakura smiled.

Rika and Chiharu looked at each other but did not say a word.

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran I got a job the other day and I am working hard at it because I don't want you to work so hard."

"Oh Sakura you know how I feel about you getting a job."

"I know but I did not want you to work so hard for me. Are you mad?" She said starting to tear up.

"No not at all if you want to work then that is ok. Do you like it?"

"Yes Ms. Ayka is very nice."

"As long as it does not make you unhealthy than it is ok I guess but if you get tired you better quit. And in a few months you know I am not going to let you out of my site." He said smiling.

"You are so good to me Syaoran." She said smiling.

"Can I walk the lovely lady to her work?"

"Sure." She said grabbing his hand.

Chiharu and Rika watched them walked away holding hands.

"What are they hiding?" 

"I don't know but maybe we should ask them. I mean I wonder what is wrong with Sakura-chan that she can't tell us." Said Rika.

"Do you think she had a disease or is sick? She was sick the other day." Said Chiharu.

They looked at each other again still wondering what was going to happen.

Well that is the end of this chapter!!! Sorry that Sakura's friends did not find out yet what Sakura and Syaoran are hiding!! That might be next chapter!! I hope you liked it!! Not much happened in this chapter!! Please R+R!!! 


	7. They Found Out and Visiters

Hey all! I got the mailbox idea from Cherry-Princess so give her all the credit! She has a new fic called Night Vision, read it! It's good! She is a great writer! Really hope you like this chapter!! Please R+R!! Sorry about the long delay!!! 

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

&Letter&

"Syaoran!!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran went rushing into the bathroom.

"Can you please get me that towel?" She said coughing up her brains.

He handed her the towel and stood by the bathroom wall.

"Still getting morning sickness? Maybe we should go see the doctor?"

"Don't worry she is going to give me the appointment time today in my school mail box." Said Sakura in between (Ummm losing her lunch.)

Sakura changed and took all of her medicine and ate the "healthy" meal Syaoran made for her.

"Do you really think you should work Sakura? I mean what if it makes you weaker and…"

(She kissed him passionately. "That is one way you shut me up." Said Syaoran smiling." Oh right back from my kawaii daydream! Well S+S like each other but have not even got on the field yet. Hehehehe if you don't know what the bases of dating are then you probably will not get it.)

Sakura placed her hand over his mouth and smiled, "Syaoran you worry way to much! I will be fine and we will ask the doctor is it is ok for my to work. I really don't think it is a problem."

"Yeah but still."

"Come on Syaoran we have to go to school. Now don't over worry about me ok?"

"Ok, but"

"No buts." She said pushing him playfully as they walked out the door.

Syaoran pouted. "That is not fair."

"Awwww poor Syao-chan! No buts about it."

"Ok but can I do this?" he said tickling her.

"Hahahaha Syaoran stop that tickles!!" Sakura said laughing.

"See look at them. Are they a couple or are they not? Is Sakura sick?" said Chiharu looking at Rika.

"How knows but why can't we just ask her?"

"Because what is she gets mad at us and stops being our friend or something like that?"

"I guess but Sakura would not do that would she?"

"I don't know."

"Syaoran I will be back at five tonight. I always have to tell Rika and the others that I have to quite cheerleading the doctor said it would not be a good idea to keep doing it. I will pick you up from work to go to the appointment ok?"

"Ok. See you are lunch!" said Syaoran waving.

"Ja!"

"Hey Rika come on lets go I have to check my school mail for my test scores." Said Chiharu grabbing her bag.

"Ok I have to check mine any way."

They walked to the mailroom slowly and looked in their boxes.

"Hey I got a great grade!" said Chiharu."

Rika picked up her mail and read the first message. &Ms. Kinomoto your appointment is at 7 at the Yuorkio Hospital. Hope you can make hope you and your babies are strong and healthy. 

From Dr. Kino&

Rika dropped the note and put her hand over her mouth.

"What is wrong Rika."

All Rika could do was point to the note.

Chiharu picked up the note and read it slowly then looked at Rika.

"She is pregnant!! That is why she was sick and is going to quit cheerleading. It is Syaoran's! That is why she started to hang around him!"

Why did she not tell us?" said Rika picking put the note and placing in its rightful place.

"I guess she did not want us to be ashamed of her." Said Chiharu.

Sakura walked slowly to the field where Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were.

"Hey guys!! I have some bad news. I have to quit the team."

"Why?" asked Naoko who did not know she was pregnant.

"Because I have got a job now and I plan on making some more money to go to college."

"Ohh we are sorry you are leaving." Said Naoko.

"I am to. I will miss practicing with you guys!"

Naoko looked down at her watch and said, "Hey guys I go to go! See you later at practice. Bye Sakura!"

Sakura watched Naoko run away.

"Sakura umm we have to ask you something." Said Rika nervously.

"What?'

"Are you umm pregnant?" asked Rika.

Sakura stared at her shocked and said, "Yes. How did you find out?"

"Your note was in my mail box." Said Rika.

"Why did you not tell us Sakura we are your best friends!" said Chiharu angrily.

"Because I was ashamed."

"Not so ashamed that you could run to Li-kun." 

"I was scared too I did not know what to do!" said Sakura at the bridge of crying.

"Sakura I thought we were friends I mean. You should of told us you were with Li-kun!"

"I can't believe you are yelling at me! After you read my note!" yelled Sakura with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I can't believe you would go and do that with Li-kun and then not tell us!" Chiharu yelled running away from her.

Sakura fell to her knee.

"Sakura she did not mean to yell at you it is just…"

"You both are just like my parents pushing me away like I thought you would! That is why I ran to Syaoran first!"

"What do you mean ran to Li-kun? We thought it was his baby?"

"No they are Brandon's, Syaoran took me in after my parents kicked me out." Said Sakura wiping her tears.

"Oh Sakura." Rika said holding her.

"We have to go and stop Chiharu! She is going to confront Li-kun right now." Said Rika helping Sakura up as they ran to the other side of the field.

"Li Syaoran can I see you for a minute." Said Chiharu glaring at him.

"Sure." Said Syaoran kicking the soccer ball and going up to Chiharu.

She raised her hand and slapped him hard.

"What was that for?!"

"For what you did to Sakura!"

"Wait what did I do to Sakura?"  
"You know what you did you bastard!" (Bad language!)

"You got her pregnant you ass hole!" She yelled again.

"What wait a second Chiharu I did not…"

Chiharu raised her hand again but Sakura grabbed it.

"Chiharu stop this right now! Li-kun did nothing!" yelled Rika.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby is not Syaoran's it is Brandon's."

"What?" Sakura let go of Chiharu's hand and walked up to Syaoran and touched his cheek, "I'm so sorry Syaoran."

"It is ok but man she can hit hard." Said Syaoran smiling.

Sakura hugged him tightly as Rika explained to Chiharu what happened.

"Li-kun I'm so sorry!! I was just angry and…"

"Don't worry about it. It was just an accident."

"Sakura I'm really sorry I was just upset that you did not tell us."

"I'm sorry as well. I should have told you guys but I just couldn't."

Chiharu hugged Sakura and they said their apologies.

"Sakura if you need any help we are here." Said Rika.

"We are doing fine. I am going to try to make it on my own but if Syaoran has something to do with it I will probably be in my bed for ever." Said Sakura giggling as she sat on Syaoran's lap. (Kawaii!!!!)

Syaoran started to blush a lot.

Chiharu and Rika stared at them and giggled. "Kawaii!!!!"

(Hehehehe well not enough of kawaii moments!! So I'm going to add some more.)

That Night

Syaoran laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling when he heard a noise.

He looked up and it was Sakura coming threw the door.

"Hey Syoa-chan. I want you to feel something." She said sitting by him.

Syaoran sat up.

Sakura sat by her and took his hand and put it on her stomach.

Syaoran smiled as he felt the twins kicking.

"They just started to kick." She said smiling.

An hour later Sakura feel sound asleep in Syaoran's arm.

"Well little ones you are strong aren't you?" Syaoran said still feeling their little kicks.

"Just promise me something. That you want give your mother a hard time." He said falling asleep.

(kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!)

_At Work_

"Bye Sakura good luck at your appointment!"

"Thank you! See you tomorrow!" said Sakura waving at her boss as she walked out the door.

She walked slowly to Syaoran's work looking up at the stared and thinking how she was blessed to have Syaoran with her.

She walked into the restaurant and said, "Syaoran you ready yet?"

"Yeah." He said coming out of the back room.

"You two behave now!" Said Syaoran's boss.

Syaoran blushed, "How was work?"

"Good! I am happy to make money on my own."

"You know Sakura-chan I'm still worried that it is not good for you."

"Syaoran you worry to much!" she said punching him lightly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!!" said someone behind them.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw….

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Hehehehe I'm evil!!! Yep!!! Really hoped you liked it!! Sorry bout the long delay!!! Please R+R!!!! So what is going to happen now that Tomoyo-chan is here? Did she bring Eriol-kun? Find out next time!! Ja ne!!!


	8. First Ultrasound and Kawaii Carrying

Hehehehe the next chapter!! Sheryl, cherry-princess who wrote a great fic called Night Vision that you should all check out because it is a great story, helped me write eight, nine and tenth chapters. I used mostly all of her ideas but I changed some of them around.  I am sorry for the long delay but I know you all will like this chapter.

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Tomoyo-chan! It is so good to see you! When did you get here?" I said hugging her and looking at Syaoran.

"I just got here yesterday it is so good to see you!" she said hugging me tightly.

"Oh this is Syaoran Li do you remember him?"

"Yes hello Li-kun good to see you again! How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. It is great to see you again."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Li-kun, Sakura-chan this is Eriol my boyfriend."

"It nice to met you Tomoyo has told me a lot about you." I said smiling. I looked at Syaoran.

"So um Sakura-chan are you and Li-kun umm together?"

I blushed and whispered. "Well not really we are really good friends."

"Kawaii! Well me and Eriol are going to get an apartment and we will meet up ok?" (You will find out how S+S became friends in the next chapter so I can't explain why Tomoyo is acting like she does not know Syaoran that well, it is because she does. You will understand next chapter.)

"Sure! Bye Tomoyo, bye Eriol-san! Great meeting you." I said waving.

"Syaoran what am I going to do? She will find out and she will want to stay to help me and she will ruin her life and…"

"Shhh Sakura everything will be fine. Settle down. We just have to hide it."

"Syaoran look at my stomach. How can I hide that?"

"Well you have hid it well for months but your right you are going to get bigger.  I mean not fat but bigger umm let me stop talking."

I glared at him.

We got into his car slowly, "Syaoran do you think I will look pretty even if I am fat?"

He started to blush, "Um of course, you will look gorgeous! You always do. I mean in a friendly way, you always look good in any thing."

He hit his head, "I can't believe I just said that." 

He was blushing a deep red.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital. I came up behind Syaoran and hugged him, "What would I do with out you Syaoran? I would have never made it this far."

He hugged me back, "No the question is what would I do with out you? You changed me Sakura. If it was not for you I would be some cold hearted person who is a player."

"Player? You think that many people want you?"  
"Well of course who wouldn't want me? He said showing his muscles.

"Really?" I started to laugh. "Of course you are really hot." I started to blush.

"My turn to hit my head now." I said hitting my head.

We both blushed.  "Syaoran I know that you want to take are of me and the babies but I don't want to take your life away from you. You can still get out of this."

"Sakura I would not want to get out of this. I mean who would not love cleaning up the bathroom every morning or getting yelled at every day? I love all of it!"

I hit him softly, "You know what I mean Syaoran. I don't want to hold you back."

"Sakura we have talked about this before. I would never leave you. We will get threw this together no matter what." 

"Only if you are really sure."

"I am sure."

"Syaoran I don't know what I would do with out you. Come on lets go get my first ultra sound."

In the Hospital

"Syaoran look there they are." I said pointing to the screen.

"They are beautiful just like their mother."

"You want to hear their heart beat?" the nurse asked Syaoran.

"Sure." He and I listened quietly.

I could hear two little heartbeats.

"Wow they are strong healthy babies." Said the nurse.

I saw Syaoran smile and look at the monitor at the twins.

"The really are beautiful. Look at their little hands and feet."

I realized how great of father Syaoran would be. But the question is that does he love me? I would not want to ruin our friendship but I need to know if he does. 

I looked out the window. "It is starting to rain."

"Here we can use my jacket as an umbrella." He said putting the jacket over our heads.

Syaoran's POV

In The Car

I looked over at Sakura and she was fast a sleep and a smile came upon my lips. ~She looks so cute when she is asleep. Syaoran you have to keep your feelings to your self. Well that is hard when you live with her. No I can't ruin our friendship she needs me. ~ Syaoran argued with him self silently.

I parked the car and slowly opened Sakura's door and put my jacket over her hand and started carrying her towards our apartment. I blushed at the word our but shook it off.

"Eriol look that is so kawaii he is carrying her into her apartment." Said Tomoyo looking out their apartment window.

"I never knew that Li-kun could be so kawaii and kind." Said Tomoyo with her video camera in her hand.

"So what do you know about Syaoran Li?" asked Eriol hugging her.

"He moved here in the forth grade and he was quite cold to Sakura and one day they became really close friends, Sakura never told me the whole story why one day they just became so close and I never bother her for the whole story. I knew that they liked each other back then but not this much. Syaoran sure has changed since then. I don't know the whole story since I had to move away. We will find out tomorrow."

Eriol smiled and looked out the window. ~So I finally meet my little descendent. ~

Ok I know this was not a good chapter but the next one will really be good. I thought I was going to put more of Sheryl's ideas in the next chapter but it did not work out as I planned. We thought Tomoyo would find out about the babies this chapter but things did not work out as planned sorry for all of you who wanted Tomoyo to find out in this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be out next week. Please R+R!! Also in the next chapter you will find out just exactly how did Sakura and Syaoran become friends since there is no magic what so ever in my fic.


	9. A Best Friend's Surprize and Cries

Well this chapter is different then I thought it would be and what I planned out completely changed when I wrote this well I am sure you want to read the chapter so here it is, finally! Please R+R!

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)  
  
  


"Eriol I did not see Syaoran come back out of Sakura's apartment."

"That is because they live together."

"What?!!" Tomoyo jumped up.

"You did not know that?"

"How did I not know this? She never told me anything maybe there is more going on between them I thought. I will have to ask her tomorrow. Wait how do you know they live together?"  
"Because on the mail box it says Kinomoto-Li."

"Hmm they do make a cute couple. I was hoping she would find someone. He is really good to her, I mean carrying her to bed. That is so kawaii. But we have to find out more."

"We?"

"Yes we, you are going to talk to Syaoran tomorrow and find out the whole story."

"What why me?"

"Please?" she put on a puppy dogface, "I will reward you."

"Ok I will do it." He said smirking.

Next Day

Sakura woke up with Syaoran by her side (in a chair people) She smiled to her self and got up and moved a hair that was in his eyes.

"Syaoran wake up. Come on you have a job today."

Syaoran opened his eyes and smiled, "Hmm that is something to wake up for."

"And what is that hmm?"

"Your beautiful smile of course." He said tickling her sides.

"Eriol this is so kawaii!" yelled Tomoyo looking at a TV screen.

"Tomoyo this is way over it now this is spying."

"It is not spying."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Watching for a good purpose."

"And that purpose would be?"

"That I want to find out the whole story."

Syaoran got up and made his and Sakura's breakfast.

"I wish I did not have to work today."

"I wish you did not either but I will catch up with Tomoyo and I am sure she will be asking tons of questions."

"Make sure you take all your vitamins and no unhealthy foods and…"

She placed her finger on his lips, "Syaoran you worry way to much I will be fine and I will call you if anything happens."

Syaoran smiled, "Ok." He grabbed his lunch "Are you sure you will be ok today?"  
"Yes I will be with Tomoyo. Now go to work you worry wart." She pushed him out the door. "Have a good day and stop worrying."

Tomoyo waited a few minutes and went down the hallway and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Hi Sakura you have a lot to tell me." Tomoyo said putting on a smirk.

Sakura was shocked that Tomoyo was at the door but lets her in. "I don't know what your talking about Tomoyo" Sakura said nervously.

"So how come you did not tell me you and Li-kun were living together?"

"Umm I did not tell you? It must have slipped my mind."

"Nope wrong answer Sakura-chan."

"I truly don't know what you are talking about Tomoyo."

"Come on Sakura you never mentioned Li-kun in any of your letters and you are now living with him. Are you and him together?"

"No we are not he is just helping me out, I wanted to live on my own because my parents were giving me a hard time. I had nowhere to stay so Syaoran gladly took me in. We are not together."

"Why not? I saw him carrying you in to your apartment and he was so sweet to you."

"Tomoyo we are just friends."

"So you want to be more n e?"

Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you want to be more but you never told him that because you are afraid that he does not want to be more and that it will ruin your friendship n e?"

"Tomoyo sometimes you scare me because you know me to well."

"You can't hide anything from me Sakura."

~Want to bet? ~ Sakura thought.

"We have a lot to catch up on so lets go."

"Go where?"  
"Shopping of course! Time to catch up with my best friend." Said Tomoyo dragging her threw the hallway. (Sakura is dressed people.)

Sakura and Tomoyo got in the car when Sakura said, "Oh no I forgot my cell phone Syaoran will go crazy if he calls and I don't pick up."

"I will go get it. He worries too much about you." ~I wonder what he worries about? I will find out later. ~

Tomoyo walked up the stairs and opened Sakura's apartment and was looking for Sakura's cell phone when her phone rang.

Tomoyo picked it up and before she could talk, "Sakura it is me Syaoran, I know I am not checking up on you I promise, I just wanted to remind you that you have another appointment today with the doctor. She said that she wanted to check the twins and you to make sure you were ok even if we went yesterday for an ultrasound. I have to go but I will call you on your cell and pick you up at five for the appointment. Make sure you are taking your vitamins and drinking a lot of water. Ja."

Tomoyo dropped the phone on the ground shocked and speechless. She just stood there for minutes. ~She is pregnant and she never told me. It is Syaoran's? No it is not his she would have been more obvious about it. ~ Thoughts were going threw Tomoyo's find that she forgot about Sakura waiting in the car.

Sakura came threw the door, "Tomoyo you ok?"

"Hai I'm fine." She said picking up the phone. "I couldn't find your cell phone that's all."

"I will go get it just a second." Sakura went in the back room and grabbed her cell phone.

"You coming Tomoyo."

"Umm hai." Tomoyo put on a smile and acted as if nothing happened. ~I will have to confront them both later. I have to just fake like nothing happened. Just keep a straight face. ~ 

Eriol went walked into a restaurant and asked the person at the cash register, "Is Syaoran Li here?"

"Hai in the back room. Do you want to tell him that you are here?"

"Hai tell him Eriol is here."

"Ok."

Eriol waited a few minutes and Syaoran came out, "I knew some how you would come today. Boss I am taking my break."

"Ok Li-san you need one any way. Come back when ever you are ready worked really hard today."

"Thank you."

Syaoran walked with Eriol out of the restaurant to another one and they both sat down.

"It has been along time." Said Eriol.

"Hai it really has. I did not think I would see any of my family so soon." (Eriol is his cousin and best friend. Weird huh? Best friends?)

"I am not here because of our family. I am here for Tomoyo."

"Isn't that something we are both best friends and we love best friends."

"So you do love Sakura-san?"

Syaoran blushed at his mistake, "Hai but she much not know that."

"How did you two meet?"  
"Tomoyo wants to know the whole story n e?"

"You know her she always wants to know something."

"In the fourth grade I moved here to get away from my family, you are ready know that, I met Sakura and Tomoyo and lets say me and Sakura did not get along very well, I was my cold self and we were always competing in everything. Until one day I found her crying on the park grounds badly beaten up. She was so helpless and bloody. I picked her up and took her to my place and nursed her back to heath. Some gang had beaten her up and they… they did something." Eriol watched Syaoran ball his hands in to fists angrily. "I helped her get threw that hard time and she and I became really close, and ever since then when she need me I would be there to help her." I changed my cold heart to a warm one. She changed me so much I don't know what I would do with out her. Tomoyo never knew about that day and what happened because Sakura did not want any one to know."

(Ok Tomoyo never knew Sakura was raped and she moved away a year later, to the Canada and then she moved to England and met Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran were best friends when they were younger and moved to different places in the world.)

Eriol and Syaoran talked for a long while as did Sakura and Tomoyo, but Tomoyo was to busy trying to sort her thoughts out and figure out what she was going to do.

Tomoyo drove Sakura home at two and Syaoran was are ready there waiting talking to Eriol.

"They sure became friends quickly." Said Sakura. ~I will have to ask him about Eriol later. He never becomes friends that fast with someone. ~

"Hey Sakura you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Remember I called you earlier about the appointment."

"I did not get any calls from you today. I have an appointment?"

"Hai at five I told you on the phone a few minutes after I called."

Tomoyo butted in and said, "I am sure you have things to talk about so I will go."

Then something hit Sakura. ~Tomoyo you ok? 

"Hai I am fine." She said putting the phone up. ~

Sakura covered her mouth, "Tomoyo you answered the phone?"

Tomoyo looked at her, "Sakura are you pregnant?"

"I… I…" Sakura stood there speechless.

"She is." Said Syaoran for her.

"With your babies?" asked Tomoyo with an angry look on her face.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was about to break down in tears.

Tomoyo raised her hand, "Are they yours or not? Because if they are then I will not be mad I will just be angry and then I will punch you to the ground."

Syaoran stepped back from her, "I'm going to get slapped in the face again n e?"

"Are they yours or not?" Tomoyo said losing her patients.

"They are not his Tomoyo. Please don't blame Syaoran for my mistake. They are my ex boyfriends. Syaoran was kind enough to take me in when he left me and my parents kicked me out. I am so sorry I did not tell you Tomoyo but you were in England having a good time and I did not want to ruin it for you and…" Sakura broke down in tears. "I am so sorry Tomoyo I did not want o ruin your good time."

Tomoyo's eyes softened, "Sakura stop I am not mad at you I was just shocked. Please stop crying."

"Please don't hate me Tomoyo I was so scared and Syaoran took me in when I had no one. Please forgive me."

"Sakura I forgive you." Tomoyo looked at her helpless friend and she could not make her stop crying. She looked at Syaoran who picked her up and let Sakura cry on his shoulder. (He was cradling her in his arms.)

"When she starts crying she does not stop really easily, it is not you it is just her moods." Whispered Syaoran to Tomoyo.

"I heard that! It is not my moods!" Said Sakura hitting him angrily but then she broke down in tears again.

"Come on Sakura let me take you to bed for a nap."

"I'm not a baby and I am not tired I don't want to take a nap. It won't help." Syaoran whispered a few words in her ear and she calmed down and a few minutes later Sakura was fast a sleep in Syaoran's arms.

"She gets like this sometimes, let me go put her to bed and I will explain everything to you." Syaoran said carrying Sakura towards the apartment building.

Tomoyo followed her speechless and Eriol hugged her trying to make her feel better.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat down at the table and waited for Syaoran to come back out of the room.

Syaoran came out and said, "She is fast a sleep. She gets like that sometimes, her moods change a lot."

"Tell me what changed that day." Said Tomoyo looking at him.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and he nodded, "Sakura was walking back to her house and a gang of boys jumped her and they." He stopped. "They… they hurt her and… I found her and nursed her back to good heath and helped her to get over the pain and suffering."

Tomoyo sat there and then said, "It seems you really love her. "

Syaoran looked shocked by her answer. 

"When we were kids and I saw the way you protected her from anything that came her way and I never understood what changed between you but I just knew that Sakura did not need me much any more because she has you."

"Tomoyo-san don't say that she needs you more than you think. She needs you a lot. She had missed you so much she talks about you all the time. Sakura is your best friend and she loves you dearly."

"I'm her best friend and I did not know anything about her babies or her problems. I was not there to help her to save her from that gang. I was not here to help her threw this. What kind of friend is that?"

"You are a great friend Tomoyo, Sakura did not want to tell you about the babies because she was afraid you would come rushing back to Japan and she did not want you to find out about that day because she was afraid for what you would do."

"But I should have been here for her and I was not. I was never there for her."

"She just wanted the best for you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo started to cry and Eriol hugged her, "I am a bad best friend. I could not help my best friend out or save her."

Tomoyo kept crying for a good half an hour saying things like she is the worst best friend in the world and that Sakura deserves better. Eriol and Syaoran tried their best to help her out but nothing would stop her from crying.

Tomoyo went in Sakura's room and held her hand, "Sakura I am so sorry I was never there for you. I was never there to help you when those boys jumped you or when you got pregnant. I am the worst best friend in the whole world. You deserve someone better. I am glad you found Li-kun because he can be the best friend that I am not."

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran can never replace you." Said Sakura softly opening her eyes.

Tomoyo hugged her tightly and they both started crying, "I could not help you. I should have been there for you. I should have stayed her with you and not moved."

"Tomoyo please you had to go and I am glad you did because you found Eriol. Please don't regret anything Tomoyo."

"How can I? I am the worst best friend in the whole world."

"No you are not Tomoyo, I am I should have told you."

"No you just did what you thought was best." Tomoyo dried her tears.

"Please Tomoyo don't say that you are a bad best friend because I don't know what I would do with out you. You were always there for me."

"But I was not there when you needed me the most."

"Tomoyo it was not your fault. Lets just for get the past and move on form what happened in the past. We are best friends and nothing can change that."

"But."

"No buts Tomoyo, lets just forget the times you miss and the times I missed and make more happy times."

"Ok but you have to promise me I can make tons of clothes for the twins."

"Ok." Sakura hugged her tightly and smiled. 

Well the end of that chapter. Ok things did not play out as I thought they would and I did not use all of Sheryl's ideas. Man these chapters are not what I thought they would be. I changed many thinks from the plans that Sheryl and me made. Well please R+R! Hopefully the next chapter will have really kawaii moments in them like I planned for the end of this chapter, which did not happen.


	10. Kawaii Memories

Well here is the tenth chapter of Mother Hood; I have a whole lot planned for the future of this fic!!! So I have to get writing!! Please R+R!! And check out my editor, she gives me ideas, and my friend cherry-blossom's fics!! This is a kawaii chapter; Saklin and I made some pretty kawaii scenes so we hope you like it.

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Flash Back^

That Night

Syaoran heard Sakura yelling in her sleep so he went to her room and saw her twisting and turning in her bed.

He went up to her and sat down on the bed and ran his hands threw her hair and whispered some calming words to her and she stopped twisting and turning. 

Syaoran felt something fluffy on his leg and saw Kero-chan (the puppy, please don't any one review and say that Kero is not a puppy, I know that you know that, I made him a dog in my fic because I wanted him in my fic but there is no magic in here so I made him a puppy.)

He growled at him and Syaoran sighed and got up. "Syaoran please stay with me." Said Sakura with her eyes still closed.

Syaoran waited a moment and decided to stay. He climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He smiled and closed his eyes slowly and he felt someone grab his hand. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw two emerald eyes staring back at him, "Thanks for staying with me Syaoran."

"Any time Sakura." She closed her eyes slowly not letting go of Syaoran's hand. After a few minutes she fell asleep but started to twist and turn again.

Syaoran pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and said some soothing words in her ear and she calmed down.

He kissed her cheek lightly, "Good night Sakura."

The Next Morning

Syaoran woke up with Sakura by his side and he smiled. He got up slowly not wanting to wake up Sakura and Kero followed him.

"Come on dog and I will get your breakfast." Kero growled at him but followed because he was hungry. (Sounds like Kero, lol)

Syaoran was in the kitchen making Sakura's breakfast. He was humming the song I Will Survive and moving to the tone but little did he know Sakura was watching him with a huge smile on her face. She went back to her room and got in bed and acted like she was asleep when Syaoran came in the door.

Syaoran shook her shoulder softly and she opened her eyes slowly, "Morning Sakura, here is your breakfast." He said setting it on the nightstand next to her.

"Ohayo Syaoran, have fun singing while you made this?" She asked laughing.

Syaoran blushed, "Haha very funny Sakura." He said tickling her sides.

She started to laugh, "Syaoran stop." She said laughing.

"You better stop."

"Or else?"

"I will do this." She said pushing him off the bed.

Syaoran laid there for a moment, "Boy Sakura you are pretty strong."

"Well I have to be." She said leaning towards him. Syaoran smirked and pulled her down. 

Sakura pouted, "Syaoran."

Syaoran started to laugh, "Come on Silly and eat." He said picking her up in his arms and placing her on the bed.

"Syaoran do you have to go any where today."

"Nope, why?"

"Because can we take a lazy day? It is Sunday."

"Ok what do you want to do." He said sitting next to her as she started to eat.

"Can we sit down and watch movies all day?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, I was having bad dreams."

"It was no problem, that's what I am here for. I will be back with those movies ok?"

"Ok." She said watching him leave. Kero opened the door with his nose and jumped on the bed.

A Few Minutes Later

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and started to watch a scary movie and Sakura hid her face in Syaoran's chest the whole time. "Did you have to pick one with ghosts?" she whimpered.

Syaoran smiled, and pulled her closer so him as the movie played on. (hehe do you think he planned to have her so scared so she would be close to him? Smart plan if I do say so my self. Ok the movie was 13 Ghosts, don't own it!)

Then they watched a sad movie and Sakura started crying. Syaoran handed her a tissue and she hugged him tightly. (Sorry I am not giving more details about the movies, tons of sad movies make me cry so lets think, Life As A House, teehee my Mom and I were watching it, it is one of my favorite movies, It is soooo good I love it! Don't own it!)

Then they started watching a comedy movie. Sakura and Syaoran sat on the floor and Sakura sat between his legs and they practically laughed threw the whole movie. (umm Doctor Dolittle 2, that will make you laugh. Don't own it! If I did do you think I would sitting here on my computer all day?)

The last movie Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran did not want to move her afraid she would wake up. (Kate and Leopold, don't own it!)

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight Sakura." And he to then fell asleep.

"Eriol they look so kawaii together." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura and Syaoran who were sleeping together on the couch.

Tomoyo took out her camera, "This is so kawaii, we should try it sometime." She said making Eriol blush.

"Come on Tomoyo lets let them sleep."

She pouted but agreed and left a note for them.

Eriol walked out the door and Tomoyo took out her camera again, "Tomoyo come on."

"Coming." She said shutting the door quietly. 

Syaoran woke up and looked at the angel in his arms and smiled. He looked at the time and picked her up slowly (he could pick her up now with out her waking up.) and carried her to her bed placing her in it softly.

"Good night my cherry blossom." He said kissing her forehead. Syaoran thought he saw her smile in her sleep but maybe he could have been mistaken. (Yeah right, you know Sakura loved that kiss! Who wouldn't???)

That Morning

Sakura claimed out of bed slowly and went to her closet to get some of her clothes but her eye caught something. Sakura reached up to the top shelve and grabbed an old shoebox that was filled with old memories and a photo album.

She opened the album slowly and started looking at all the old pictures.

The beginning of the album was filled with pictures of her friends and herself in some dresses Tomoyo made for her. Later on in the album, there are pictures of her and Tomoyo, her and her other friends too. She flips to the next page where she sees a picture of her and Brandon hugging. She felt like screaming but stopped and saw a picture of her and Syaoran with his hands around her. She noticed something and she began to flip threw the album again. She noticed that in every picture Syaoran was there. 

One of him and the group right next to her, one of him doing the bunny ears on her and finally she came to the picture of her and Brandon. She stops and looks past them and sees Syaoran looking away as if sad. She smiled when she turns to look at the picture of Syaoran hugging her. His cheeks were tinted a light pink blush and Sakura giggled to her self. Leaving the album open on the picture of her and Syaoran she turns to the box and opens it. 

Inside there are little bits and pieced of memories but one. Bigger then any other one was on the top. Sakura picked up the teddy bear; Syaoran gave to her and stared at it. And an old memory filled her mind.

^"Syaoran!!" she said yelling after him.

Syaoran turned around and smiled, "I was hoping you would make it."

Sakura blushed, "Syaoran why did you not tell me you were leaving?"

"I… I don't know."

Sakura went up and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you so much." She bit her lip, those were not the words she wanted to say but her mind would not let her confess her true feelings.

"Syaoran please come back, please come back soon." She said as tears filled her eyes.

Syaoran smiled, "Here Sakura I made this for you." He said handing her the teddy bear.

"Can I name it Syaoran?"  
"Only if I can name the one you gave me Sakura."

"Ok. So you do promise me you will come back?"  
"I promise." He said holding out his pinky. ^

Suddenly an idea struck her and she smirked but she felt a little drowsy but before she went to bed she closed the box and album and placed them back in her closet. She fell asleep with the Syaoran Bear still in her hand. She knew what she felt that day and she knew what she was feeling now and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. 

Syaoran woke up slowly and climbed out of bed to start making breakfast but opened Sakura's door to make sure she was ok. He smiled and walked up to her, he suddenly stops and sees what she's hugging. His bear the bear he made for her when he left back to China. He had no clue she still kept the bear but he smiled and slowly closed the door.

He went to the kitchen and saw Tomoyo's note.

Dear Kawaii Very Kawaii Couple,

Syaoran I bet you are reading this letter first so I just wanted to say that we hope that you most all will tell your feelings to Sakura and of course don't do it without me getting it on tape, just kidding. Tell her soon.

Sorry about Tomoyo you know how she is but this time I agree with her.

Sincerely,

The Best Friends

"Yeah more like evil best friends." Said Syaoran to him self.

Ok that is the end of this chapter!!! I hope you liked it!! It is called Kawaii Memories for a reason, hehe. Well please R+R!!!!! Hopefully I can get the eleventh chapter up soon!!!


	11. Syaoran's Shout Out

Do y'all think it is time for me to update Motherhood?? Well, I do! And I bet all of you think so too. Please, don't be soo angry that I have not updated this fic for such a long time! Some of the reviews were kinda harsh, but harsh reviews knocked my into realization that I better update soon! Well here is the chapter, hope you like it! Sorry for the delay, I had a black and finally got over it. Please R+R!!!

Wait… what S+S didn't admit their love yet?? Hehe, hopefully soon, I have the best way for hem to admit it but it will have to wait for a little bit. Well, what do I have in store for y'all this chapter???

Motherhood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV 

That Next Morning

I yawned loudly looking around remembering the album. I got up slowly the warmness of my bed calling me back, but then I saw something on my dresser.

~A picture? ~

I picked it up and a smile automatically plastering on my face… it was a picture of Brandon with horns and an ugly mustache.

"Oh Syaoran!" I heard my own voice ring.

"Yes?"

"Thanks, the picture made me laugh."

"Really? Made me laugh too. He looks better than way."

I could tell he was a little bit, what's the word? Unhappy and uncomfortable about talking about my ex, heck I was! 

I hugged him softly and saw a note in his pocket, "What's that?"

I saw his cheeks tint a light pink, "Nothing."

He tucked it away and went into the kitchen, "What do you mean nothing?"

"Here you have to take your vitamins."

"Syaoran." I whined.

"Sakura, come on now."

I took the vitamins but didn't forget about the note so when he was emptying the dishwasher I came up behind him and tried to get the note out of his pocket but he grabbed my hand, "Sakura."

I pouted but couldn't say any much, I was kind of nervous being so close to him, "Syaoran."

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

"Sakura, stop. I will show you the note, but just not now. Ok?"  
"When can I see it?"

"In a few years."

"Years!"

"That's so unfair," I said pouting.

"Don't be pout, I love it when you smile."

I blushed, "You're just trying to make me forget the note."

"Yes and no. I do think you're cute when you smile, but that cute face is not going to be reading this note."

"Meany," I said pouting and turning around.

Syaoran smirked, "Don't be mad my little Ying-fa."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, "How are the little ones?"

I felt a smile tuck at my lips and a blush coming to my cheeks, "Fine, check for your self," I said leading his hand towards my stomach placing it there so he could feel them.

"Kawaii!!!"

We both blushed and turned around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol, "Hope we didn't interrupt, but Tomoyo had to see you two this morning."

"You didn't interrupt, Syaoran was just checking on the babies."

"Kawaii, quite protective of them huh?"

I saw Syaoran blushed but avoided the question, "So, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing, of course, I just wanted to go to school with my two best Kawaii cou… friends."

"I'll got get dressed and be out in a second so we can leave," I said leaving the room.

Normal POV

"Get our note descendent."

"Note, what note?" Syaoran said blushing as he gathered up his things.

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled, "I'm done. You guys ready you go?" asked Sakura.

"Yep all ready. Lets go."

(Little did they know what I have in store for the couple!! ^^)

At School

Brandon's friends saw Syaoran holding Sakura's waist as they walked down the hallway with Tomoyo and Eriol, "Hey Brandon looks like someone has your ex."

Brandon looked up and glared at the cou…Sakura and Syaoran. (Almost said couple, now why would I do that?? ^^)

"He can have her."

"I don't know why you gave her up, she is fine."

Brandon ignored them, because jealousy was upholding him, "Seems someone is jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Maybe I should have a little chat with my ex huh?"

"Yeah, put her in check."

Brandon smirked. (I wish I could wipe that smirk off his little ******* face. ^^ well, y'all said you wanted Syaoran to hurt Brandon, looks like he MIGHT just get a chance to pound Brandon. ***Smiles*** hope Tomoyo gets that on tape!)

At Lunch

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey guys," Sakura said running up to the gang. (You know Chiharu, Naoko ect ect.)

"Hey guys don't look now but here comes…"

Sakura turned around, "Brandon," she managed to get out in a gasp.

"What do you want?" asked Tomoyo coldly.

"I just want to chat with my ex real quick."

"Well, she…"

"Fine," Sakura said stopping Tomoyo.

"I will be back," Sakura said following him.

Leaving the others shocked and Tomoyo worried, ~Where is Syaoran? ~

"What is it you want?"

"I just wanted to ask how everything was."

"Bull crap."

"What? I can't ask how everything is?"

"No, you can't. Now, tell me what want or I'm walking away."

"I just wanted to know how my baby is."

"Ass hole," she said starting to walk away, but Brandon grabbed her and then Sakura slapped him across the face, making everyone look at them.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why can't I just ask about my child your carrying?!" he said making everyone gasp.

Sakura stood there not knowing what to say but the tears were building in her eyes, "I…"

"Come on Sakura, why don't you tell everyone about us and our baby!" he said even louder making everyone whisper.

"She can't tell about your baby because she is not carrying yours!" Syaoran yelled pushing through the crowd towards Sakura.

"Are you ok, Sakura?"

She nodded hugging him.

"Of course it is mine! Everyone knows she went out with me and…"

"Wrong! They're mine! And yes I said they, it's not your baby they're our twins!"

Hehe chapter ends!! Mwhhhhhh!!! I know I'm evil, sorry I just had to leave the chapter there. Sorry it was sorta short, but I wanted it to end where Syaoran shouts the babies our his. Well, did you expect that to happen?? To tell you the truth when I started writing is didn't expect that to happen. So what is Sakura going to do? What about that bastard Brandon? Hey, you know what? I know a bastard named Brandon, and I really dislike him the two timing cheating, lying, two-faced… well enough about that ass hole. Please R+R and tell me what you think!!


	12. My Evil Plan Starts To Unravel

I'm feeling really generous today!!! And to a person who emailed me about how I have to update my fanfic Motherhood, I thank you! I know thank me later!!! Thanks for all who email me all the time to update! You're not a bother! You're a help hand! Thanks Momiji AKA Rona Show! And who ever have emailed me about how I should update! Please R+R!!

Well, sorry about the delay, but my ideas come to me…and I never know when they will hit. The last chapter left most of you hanging, so read read read!!

  
  


Motherhood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

(Oh and another gift Brandon gets his ass kicked ^^!!!!)

"Of course it is mine! Everyone knows she went out with me and…"

"Wrong! They're mine! And yes I said they, it's not your baby they're our twins!"

(Oh, before I start I wanted to thank Animefreak242, your review helped me a lot! Just wanted to say thanks!! Well, I think I've put you all in another suspense!)

Everyone stood shocked at his shout out (^.^) even Tomoyo and Eriol. But, the one who was shocked the most was Sakura. 

"My twins are Syaoran's. You're not the father and never will be! So I suggest you back off or else Syaoran is going to kick your ass," Sakura said trying to not make her voice falter.

"You lying bitch!!"

Syaoran punched him to the ground and kicked him in the groin, "Don't you ever called Sakura that! You're scum, the only reason why I haven't kicked your ass is because Sakura doesn't like violence. But, I'm going to kick it right now!" 

"Don't come near Sakura or our children! Or mark my words you won't be able to get up again!"

Brandon got up quickly and ran away, and the crowd started to deteriorate, but the gossip only got bigger.

Sakura hugged Syaoran highly and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Syaoran was a little taken back, "I... umm. You're welcome."

"What would I do with out you?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out."  
  


Sakura kissed him again shocking Tomoyo into Kawaii mode. 

Syaoran smirked, "I could get use to that."

Sakura punched him playfully.

"So, how are my children doing?"

"Why don't you see for your self?" Sakura said putting his hand on her stomach as Brandon watched still feeling the pain in his body.

"I will get you both for this!" (Yea sure you will!!!!)

"Come on Sakura, we better get to classes."

"Yeah, back to class. To math class," said Sakura groaning.

(Hmm I have to spice up the scenes! Let me put my evil mind to play!! Mwahahahaha!!! What should I make happen?? Ah the power you have because of a keyboard.)

Inside The School

"Yes, Mrs. Kinomoto. I'm here to inform you that your daughter and the father of her babies are living together. Since, I am the guardian of these students. I was only wondering if you were aware of this situation that we have at hand?"

The principle held the phone in her hand, as she watch the young 'couple' laughed together as Syaoran felt her stomach again as their babies played with Sakura's ribs.

"Yes Mrs. Kinomoto, that is correct the father, Li Syaoran, is with her right now. I don't know how long this has been going on, but your daughter as young as she is, still wants to have their babies. I'm only consenting your decision to inform you of the happenings of your daughter."

"I understand your concern, that is why I felt it was needed to inform you. Yes, I do have Li-san's records. What information did you want? Phone number? May I ask why this is needed?"

She paused as Mrs. Kinomoto explained, as the principle saw her son smirk at her, from the doorway, "Yes, of course I will give you the number. Here it is…may it be of great use to you."

As the principle hung up the phone she simply said, "I'm not sure why that was needed my dear son."

"You will understand mother, soon."

"Dear, she is pregnant is she worth your time and heart?"  
"She was mine first, he has no right to take her away from me. I will get the truth out and she will be mine again."

"I hope your correct…Brandon."

(Yep all I'm evil!!! Why did Mrs. Kinomoto need that number? And what is Brandon up to? I thought of this idea and I just laughed in glee! I love this idea…wanna find out what I have in store for the couple?? Read and see!! Mwahhahahahah!!!! What do I have up my sleeve??? Hohohoho your going to, hopefully, love this! I'm so evil when I want to be!!)

Back to The Young 'Couple'

Syaoran held Sakura from behind as he whispered in her ear, "So Ying-fa what's next?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about you just in front of the whole world and confess your ever dying love for me? Or how about you confess your darkest secrets in front of the whole school? Although, I'm sure they can't take much more," She said in a teasing voice. (She was teasing y'all. Now, about the kisses…they didn't mean much more…S+S still haven't confessed their love.)

Syaoran only chuckled in response as all of the other schoolgirls swooned over Syaoran's hotness, most sighed in envy and jealousy. Why is it that guys always seem hotter when you know you can't have them?

Some Where Over The Rainbow (Joking…Somewhere in Hong Kong)

"How can they be so open about this?!!! I mean one day Syaoran is all cold, the next he is wrapped around Sakura like she is a doll in a child's arms."

The girl huffed angrily, "It's like their love happened over night! This whole love thing happened to fast. They don't even know what they are in store for." (Yep, just like most of my fanfics the love happens to fast. They might have kissed, but their secret love is going to be put to the test? Will they confess or not? You will find out. When? I have no clue @.@)

Her anger quickly turned into a worried look, "Hope your ready for this, cousin. For, I fear that you're not ready for what is to come."

"Meilin-chan!!! What are you doing with that? I'm telling Aunty!!"

Meilin sighed in annoyance, "Can't you ever stop barging in like that?"

"Nope, I'm telling Aunty that you were looking in the spy glass."

"I wasn't spying I was only checking on my dear cousin's heath."

"Yeah right! I'm telling!" said the young girl skipping off towards her Aunt.

"I'm not even that annoying!" Meilin looked down at the spyglass as the phone rang…

"Hello, Li residence. Li Yelan speaking."

"Hello, you don't know me, but I'm here to inform you about your son Li Syaoran."

Yelan held the phone tightly as Mrs. Kinomoto explained the situation.

"Really? Well, Mrs. Kinomoto I'm sure we can take care of this properly. Thank you for informing me. I'm sure we will see each other very soon."

Yelan hang up the phone slowly, "Xiao-lang what have you gotten your self into this time?"

 "Aunt Yelan, Meilin-chan was using the spy glass again."

"Kohaku, can you please tell Meilin to start packing we are going on a trip."

"A trip? To where, Aunty?"  
"To Japan, to visit your dear cousin."

My, my what have I done this time?? Oh my bad I only sent Yelan to confront her son about her grandchildren-to-be? Oh, but it doesn't stop there I have a much more eviler plan in mind. Wait till you find out!! Review and review and review and the chapter will come out faster!! And don't worry there will be more Brandon Bashing!!! 

  
  



	13. Let's Refresh Your Memory, Syaoran

It has been a long time since I updated Mother Hood… lol you all know that, but since everyone keeps telling me to update I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. I really hope you all like this… so what was my evil plan??? Read and find out! Remember R+R!!! Because when people review it reminds me that, "hey I have to update this again soon."

I was going to wait and update this next weekend, but I thought that all of you have waited long enough for this chapter… and plus I just couldn't wait to update!!!

Sorry no Brandon Bashing in this chapter, but maybe the next one.

Mother Hood 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Reminder of Last chapter

"Hello, Li residence. Li Yelan speaking."

"Hello, you don't know me, but I'm here to inform you about your son Li Syaoran."

Yelan held the phone tightly as Mrs. Kinomoto explained the situation.

"Really? Well, Mrs. Kinomoto I'm sure we can take care of this properly. Thank you for informing me. I'm sure we will see each other very soon."

Yelan hang up the phone slowly, "Xiao-lang what have you gotten your self into this time?"

"Aunt Yelan, Meilin-chan was using the spy glass again."

"Kohaku, can you please tell Meilin to start packing we are going on a trip."

"A trip? To where, Aunty?"  
"To Japan, to visit your dear cousin."

Chapter 13 

At The Li-Kinomoto House Hold

"Syaoran could you please give a massage. My shoulders are killing me again. I love our children so much, but they are putting me pain."

Syaoran smiled happily at the words 'our' and that was something Syaoran rarely did… well until he met Sakura, and now he has even more to smile about.

"Syaoran are you coming. I'm not joking my shoulders feel like they are going to fall off along with my ankles."

(Had to stop and reread my fanfic… keep mixing it up with my fanfic Hoeee, I'm Pregnant… don't want that now.)

"Could you also heat up a heating pad for my back?"

"Syaoran? Are you listening?" 

"Coming," he said getting out of his thoughts walking towards the kitchen heating up Sakura's heating pad.

"Syaoran can we stay home today?"

"Tomoyo wanted to go shopping with you today, remember?"

"I know, but tell her I'm just to sore to go anywhere."

"Ok, but she better not get angry with me."

"She won't," Sakura said trying to get situated on the couch, "Could you also get me a few pillows?"

"Sure, just a second."

"Also some chocolate?"

"Ok."

"Fries too. Make sure that chocolate is melted on those fries."

Syaoran made a disgusted face, but was mostly to Sakura's… original taste.

He took the heating pad out quickly and replaced it with the chocolate setting the time on the microwave, and quickly got Sakura's pillows, and answered the phone only to hear Tomoyo's shouts.

"You better be taking really good care of her!! She must be really sore right now! If I find out you're not taking really really really good care of my Sakura-chan and your beautiful twins I will come over there and kill you myself."

"Tomoyo are you sure you aren't pregnant? You're acting like Sakura when she is… ouch Sakura that was not a very soft pillow you just threw at me. Tomoyo I have to go Sakura needs me."

'You remember my threats Syaoran, because they are not going away any time soon."

"Yes, I will remember them Tomoyo. Ok, bye. Tell Eriol hi for me. Ok, yes I will. Bye Tomoyo," he sighed placing down the phone.

"Here are your pillows, Sakura."

She situated the pillows in their right positions, "Syaoran are those fries down yet?"

"Also I just have to wait for your choc…" He heard the microwave beep, "olate to finish."

He placed the melted chocolate on the fries making a disgusted face again wondering how the heck she could eat this… stuff. He shivered a little and handed Sakura the fries, and a fork just they way she liked to eat it.

He was just about to walk away when, "You didn't forget about my massage."

"Of course not," he said walking behind the couch placing his hands on her shoulders while she ate her… food.

"Tomoyo didn't threaten you too much did she?"

"Not only the usual 'I will kill you' threats."

"That's good," she said closing her eyes a little feeling really good while she was getting her massage.

He picked up her fries turning a little green looking at the remains. Paid her head down placing a blanket over her body, and kissed her on her forehead.

He started to clean the house, and finish the laundry. Finishing up all the chores he started to look over the bills that were adding up, and sighed… life was great… it might have looked sugary covered with a cherry on top, but life was always what it seemed to be… Syaoran needed another job, but he didn't tell Sakura this for she worried too much. 

The doctor said it was unhealthy for her to worry so much so he didn't put her through any unneeded stress. He started to calculate some of the expenses, and started to pay off as many bills as he could leaving the others in a pile from "needs to be paid ASAP to don't worry about till later."

"Syaoran?" he heard a voice call.

"Yes, Sakura?"

He heard her start to cry and sniffle a little, and hurried to her side, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I… I… you do all the work. I feel so useless."

"Sakura…" his voice stopped as he held her closely.

"You do all the work," she said sniffling.

"Sakura, I like doing all the work."

"No you don't," she said starting to cry again.

"Sakura, we all ready talked about this."

"I don't care."

"Sakura," he held her closely until she stopped crying… her daily crying scenes he was use to by now… but it always made his heart feel like it was going to tear in half when she cried.

He dried her tears with his thumb and kissed the rest away, "How are our children doing?"  
  


Sakura smiled saying her favorite saying once again, "Why don't you see for your self?"

He smiled knowing she would say this, and placed his hand on her growing stomach feeling the babies kicking a little.

She placed her hand on his smiling happily up at him, "They are happy to know their father is here."

He smiled at her, but was stopped by a voice, "We are sure happy to know that their father is here as well."

Syaoran looked up horrified as he saw his mother, and his two cousins standing in front of them, "Um hello mother."

 "Is that all you have to say to me? Hello?"

"Um this is Kinomoto Sakura…"

"And?"

"And um that's it."

"I'm sure there is much more you have to explain. Is there not?"

Before he could answer Kohaku interrupted, "Hello Sakura-chan!! Do you love my cousin? Are you getting married? Do you know that if you're pregnant than…"

Meilin placed her hand over the young girl's face, "Um come Kohaku I'm sure Aunty has a lot to say to our cousin. Come let's go. Good luck Syaoran you will need it."

Syaoran looked nervously at his mother, "Um want to have a seat mother?"

"I might need more than a seat. I might just stand."

"No, I think you should sit for this."

Sakura gave him a nervous look as he helped her up from the couch as his mother's eyes narrowed more at Sakura's stomach.

He helped her sit down, and sat down thinking of what to say.

"Syaoran explain now."

Ok the chapter is ending there!!! I know I'm evil!!! More evil plans to come!!! And boy is it ever evil!!! All you S+S fans will love what I have planned for the next chapter!!!! Please R+R!! Sorry for the short chapter… but I wanted to end it right be for he had to explain his 'situation.'

My fanfic Life is Hard needs 4 more review to hit it's 200+ goal… could some of you help me? I will repay you! Need reviews? Need advice? Need ideas?

Scroll down…

Oh you really thought I was stopping there? Can't believe ya did!! This is a forgive me plead… I'm putting the really shor chapter 13 and 14 together as a present, and hope you forgive me for not updating in a very long time. Although the chapters added together is still not very large… but its better than two really short chapters.

Keep scrolling down…

"Syaoran explain now."

Syaoran started to fidget trying to think of what to say… how to lie… how the heck was he supposed to get out of this one?

"I think that I can explain," Sakura said trying not to rude to the older woman.

"Really… Ms. Kinomoto, please do tell."

"Well, Syaoran and I have known each other a long time now, and as you can tell I'm pregnant."

"Yes, with my son's child… although I don't believe that. My son would never go, and do something this stupid. Come on dear tell me who the real father is, and once we figure out who it is we should tell him, and stop this nasty rumor. I would much appreciate it if my son wasn't getting mixed up… in things like this, or people like… people who are how shall I say this? Trouble?"

Syaoran stood up, "If you came here to say nasty things to Sakura than I suggest you go back home."

"Don't you dare talk to me with that tone of voice Syaoran. You never acted like this back home. This place has corrupted you."

"This place is my home, mother."

"You're home is with me and your family."

"Sakura, and our children are my family, mother. I don't know what you have heart, but those children growing in Sakura's stomach are ours. I'm sorry to tell you that the rumor you heard was not just a rumor. It's the truth."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Syaoran! They can't possibly be yours! You just confess the truth, and then we are off back to your real home."

"I am home with my family. I hope you will one day understand that."

Syaoran got up angrily, but Sakura caught his hand, "Syaoran…"

"Don't Sakura I'm not budging on this."

"She's your mother, Syaoran."

"And your mother is yours."

"We don't need to bring my mother into this, Syaoran…"

"Yes, we do."

"There is a difference between our mother's Syaoran."

"And how is that?"

"You're mother didn't kick you out… she wants you back. Maybe you should go Syaoran."

"I can't believe you're saying that. I'm not leaving you."

"Syaoran you might never get another chance to."

"If I'm to choose than I will choose you."  
"Maybe you should think about it for a while… do you really want to stay here? There is nothing here for you, Syaoran."

"You and our children are here. You call that nothing?"

"Syaoran, I just… I just want you to have a chance! I have no mother! No one to take me back to a home! You do!" Sakura broke down into tears for the second time that day breaking Syaoran's heart into a million pieces.

"Sakura, shh please don't cry. I hate it when you cry," he said holding her close to him.

"I… know *sniff* but I *sniff* want you to *sniff* have what I don't have."

"Sakura, I'm not leaving… ever."

Yelan watched with some amusement… she had never seen her son show these emotions before. He was always more of a man in a mask hiding all of his emotions from the world… but now here he was smoothing this girl pleading her to stop crying for his heart was breaking with every tear she shed…

Sakura's tears subsided, and Syaoran smiled down at her as he rubbed the rest of the tears off with his thumb, "I hate it when you cry."

"I know, but I can't help it," she said hugging him to her body.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…"

Sakura, and Syaoran looked up remembering that they were not the only ones in the room.

"Syaoran, you do realize that if these are really your children than…"

"They are my children, mother."

She narrowed her eyes are his tone, "As I was saying if these are really your children than you know that you and her will have to…"

"Aunty Yelan can we come in now?" Kohaku's singing voice called.

"Kohaku leave them alone."

"I wasn't the one spying, Mei-chan."

"I wasn't spying."

"Aunty Yelan Mei-chan was spying again this whole time!"

"I was not Aunty! Don't believe her."

"Both of you come in here now, please."

The two cousins entered the room, "Yes, Aunty Yelan?"

"Kohaku maybe you should explain to Syaoran what will happen. Refresh his memory a little."

The younger girl smiled, "Of course Aunty."

"If the children our his than he and Sakura-chan will have to get married!!! Isn't that great? Cousin gets to get married to the nice Sakura-chan!"

lol, yup its true. In Syaoran's family if the female gets pregnant they have to get married… guess that slipped Syaoran's mind, n e? ^.^ Will Syaoran and Sakura confess that this whole thing is really a lie… or will they keep lying and go on with the marriage? What will happen? What else might I have up my sleeve? R+R!!! 


	14. Never Mess With A Pregnant Woman

I'm really glad you all liked my 'little turn around' in the last chapter. So…. What will S+S think of this? How will they both react??? You might just be surprised. I added a little comedy to this chapter, because I didn't want people to suspect that this was going to be completely Serious-Drama-Syaoran-and-Sakura fight.

Mother Hood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Reminder of Last Chapter 

She narrowed her eyes are his tone. "As I was saying if these are really your children than you know that you and her will have to…"

"Aunty Yelan can we come in now?" Kohaku's singing voice called.

"Kohaku, leave them alone."

"I wasn't the one spying, Mei-chan."

"I wasn't spying."

"Aunty Yelan Mei-chan was spying again this whole time!"

"I was not Aunty! Don't believe her."

"Both of you come in here now, please."

The two cousins entered the room, "Yes, Aunty Yelan?"

"Kohaku, maybe you should explain to Syaoran what will happen. Refresh his memory a little."

The younger girl smiled, "Of course, Aunty."

"If the children are his then he and Sakura-chan will have to get married!!! Isn't that great? Cousin gets to get married to the nice Sakura-chan!"

_This Chapter_

The young girl hopped around in excitement as Sakura tried to start breathing again.

Syaoran silently cringed. Sakura was going to give him a real good thrashing for not telling her this 'little detail.'

Sakura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Syaoran forgot to mention that detail, but nonetheless they are our children… and if we have to get married then we must."

Syaoran head shot up as his lips parted, but he quickly shut them afraid of what he was going to say. Sakura grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. "Only if you agree, Syaoran. Do we get married? Or don't we?"

He cleared his voice, "We get married."

The statement sounded more like a question than an answer, but Sakura kept holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah! You owe me money now, Mei-chan!! Told you they would agree to the marriage! Fork it over!" Kohaku said lightening the mood.

Yelan narrowed her eyes, but kept her composure. "I am sure you both have a lot of planning to do… Syaoran, this marriage must be held before the babies are born. You do realize this?"

He nodded, "Mother, I…"

She raised her hand. "We will speak later. I'm sure if we talk now only one of us will be able to leave."

Syaoran cringed again… that sounded like it would hurt.

"Meilin, Kohaku come. We are going to go call my daughters and tell them the news. Good day Kinomoto-san."

"Good day Li-san," Sakura said bowing ceremonially. 

Sakura watched the family leave, and just as the door shut she turned to Syaoran putting on a 'sweet' smile. "Syaoran, I think you forgot to mention that detail before."

"Um…. Well."

Sakura's sweet smile disappeared. "I will be nice and give you a head start. Run."

Syaoran didn't have to think about that twice! He high tailed it out of there… it wasn't a good idea to mess with an angry pregnant woman.

"Little detail, Syaoran! LITTLE DETAIL!!!"

"I forgot about it."

"Forgot! How could you forget to mention that we have to get married?!! How!"

Sakura throw a huge green pillow at Syaoran's head and he ducked. "I um…"

"You what?!" she said throwing another pillow at him.

"I lost my memory?"

"Lost your memory, huh? You're not going to have a memory when I am done with you!" she said throwing another object at him.

CRASH

Kohaku and Meilin cringed. "Kinomoto-san is angry."

"Never mess with a pregnant woman," said Meilin remembering when one of Syaoran's sisters was pregnant… scary thought.

"Your cousin deserves this punishment. Let's find a place to stay," Yelan said in a calm, cool manor.

  
"Cousin is getting beat up by a pregnant woman… he is getting his butt kicked!!" Kohaku said singing down the hallway.

_Back To S+S_

Sakura started to take long, deep breaths, "one, two, three, four, fi…"

"Counting isn't working, Syaoran!!"

Syaoran hid behind the couch. "Um…"

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, te…"

"I think I need to punch something… maybe that will help. What do you think of that, Syaoran?"

"Bad idea."

"Bad idea? Do you know what a bad idea is? Not telling me we would have to get married as soon as your family found out!!"

"A… yeah. I guess that was not on my better judgment, was it?"

"No it wasn't."

Sakura sat down on the couch. "Being angry has made me tired."

Syaoran perked up, "Does that mean you're not still angry with me?"

"No!" she said holding up a frying pan.

_Out Side The Building_

"SAKURA!! ANY THING BUT THE FRYING PAN!"

"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! I WILL SHOW YOU A LITTLE DETAIL! IT'S CALLED! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

People outside the building all cringed. 

"He must be running from an angry pregnant woman," a man said.

The lady next to him took her purse and hit him on the head. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, honey. Nothing," he said with pleading eyes.

"I will show you an angry pregnant woman!" she said dragging him away.

The crowd all just stared… *Blink Blink*

CRASH! BAM! BANG! 

"Ouch…"

_Kinomoto-Li Residence_

"Sakura, now please calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!!"

"I didn't want to tell you, because…"

"I'm waiting."

"Because, I didn't want you to be put into this situation… I didn't think my family would find out about this. I…"

Sakura took another breath trying not to stop herself from picking up the vase with her new flowers, which he had bought especially for this day, and throwing it at him. "I understand, but… I think you should have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"We will just have to deal with this… I think we should get married."

"Sakura… we don't have to…"

"You don't want to leave me."

"Of course I don't... I would never…"

"You want to get married to me?"

"I'm not sure… I…"

"The children our yours, Syaoran."

"I know, but not by bl…"

"As far as I am concerned they are yours, and you have a right to raise them. If we have to get married then we have to get married."

"Sakura, are you sure about this? If we get married then there is no turning back."

"I know."

Syaoran sat down on the couch looking like a worried parent, bent over with his hands tightly pressed together. Sakura sat beside him smiling, "Let's not talk any more about this."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Syaoran sighed and leaned back, resting on the couch as Sakura cuddled up to him more…

"I never saw this coming…"

Sakura fell fast asleep as Syaoran turned on he TV.

"Breaking News. Angry pregnant woman attacks husband."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Honey, I'm sure we can…"

"Ouch…"

"Ma'am please put down the purse."

The woman shot him a lethal look.

"Um… men run! Fall back!"

"But Honey…"

"Don't you honey me!"

BANG!

"Ouch…"

Syaoran smiled as he turned off the TV not even hearing the police sirens outside his apartment building.

"Honey, I didn't mean what I said before. Please, calm down."

The woman took a deep breath. "I guess I can forgive you. Let's go home."

The man was relieved and he walked behind his wife like a dog on a leash.

The news reporter held the mic. "Moral of this story… never tell a pregnant woman that you shouldn't mess with angry pregnant women… things just might get ugly if you do."

_End of Chapter_

So what did you think? Please R+R and tell me!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Thanks Eva-chan for editing this chapter!!! Love y'all beta readers!


	15. An Upset Pregnant Woman, An Evil Meilin,...

Well, since everyone has wanted me to update… I've decided I should get off my lazy butt… and wait, I'm still on it… Well, anyhow I decided to finally update. *hint hint* If y'all get a chance review my fanfic Save Me. ^___^

Motherhood

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

Dedication to: Wolf Blossom (Thanks for the note in your email)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

Recap of Last Chapter

*Reporter shows up* "As Syaoran is brutally being attacked by the 'mother of his children' Sakura tries to control herself from tearing him apart after his family showed up, and broke the news… Sakura and Syaoran have to get married. *Every one gasps* That's right folks, S+S have to get MARRIED! As in the rings, the kiss, the…"

*Moshi-san interrupts and smacks reporter*, "We get the point."

"Hehe, right… Ok, as Sakura fights off her own inner demons, Yelan is thinking of ways to prove that her son is not the father of Sakura's babies… How far will she go? And will Sakura really go through with the wedding?"

"Keep asking those questions, and you'll give the whole story away," Moshi-san says popping up out of no were. 

*Looks guiltily* "Sorry, boss."

*Puts on a huffy look* *puts smile on* *looks at crowd* "Well, now that you know what happened last chapter… Read on and forget everything the reporter said. What does he know anyway?"

"Hey, I know a lot!"

*Moshi-san sends him a glare*

*Nervous stance* "Right, I know nothing." ***Mumbles*** "Never mess with pregnant women, and never mess with huffy bosses."

*Moshi-san points down* *grits teeth* "I heard that."

Next Chapter

"But, Aunty they seem happy together. Why ruin a kawaii thing?" Meilin whined, her long black locks being tied back by the bratty Kohaku. 

"Aunty, I think Sakura-chan is kawaii for cousin," Kohaku said offhandedly, as she bit her lip in concentration. Tying Meilin's hair in another knot, a mischief smile spread across her lips.

"Dears, do you remember the reason of coming here?" Yelan asked, her patience running low.

"To prove that Syaoran is not the father," Kohaku said, beating Meilin to it.

"And, that is what we'll do."

"But, who are we to decide, Aunty?" Meilin asked automatically feeling ashamed by her outburst, "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize… We are doing my son a favor, and you both agreed to help with this. We cannot let this… girl ruin his life."

"He looks kind of happy for someone whose life is ruined," Kohaku mumbled to herself, silently regretting ever agreeing… it seemed like a good plan at the time, but after meeting Sakura, and seeing Syaoran… Kohaku felt guilty.

"We will start tomorrow. Both of you get some rest," Yelan said, her face plastered with oncoming regret. Pushing the thoughts away, she walked out of the room, trying to block the feeling of wrongness.

"You're going to do this, are you not, Mei-chan?" Kohaku asked softly, knowing her answer already.

"Of course. Aunty is right… we cannot let this girl ruin his life. No matter how happy he might look."

Silently deciding to help Syaoran and Sakura out, Kohaku smoothly lied, "Of course. We should do everything in our power to get her away from him."

Tying one last knot, Kohaku sent Meilin a smile before heading out the door. Sighing, Kohaku heard Meilin's scream of annoyance, smoldering a laugh, Kohaku skipped off to bed, and made sure to lock the door.

~*~

(I was stuck right here… but light bulb!! Oh, y'all will not see THIS COMING!! Hohoohohohohohohoh ***runs around laughing***) (Eva-chan says you are a grazzzyyyy woman!)

The morning light shined lightly sprinkling colorful streams of sunshine upon Sakura, whose body was wrapped around Syaoran's their heartbeats beating soundly against each other.

Opening his eyes, Syaoran then decided to silently slip away, and let Sakura sleep a little longer, but as he began to get up, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura asked sweetly, a little to sweetly in Syaoran's opinion.

"Um, to the bathroom?" Syaoran answered, guilt written upon his features.

"Wrong answer. Please, try again."

"Um, morning sweety?" Syaoran said, trying to soften her up, but the look Sakura shot him told him it was apparent that it would not soften her up.

"I did not forget about last night, Syaoran."

"I thought you forgave me."

"Maybe I changed my mind. Are you saying that I am not aloud to change my mind?"

"No, of course not… You can change your mind."

"Are you lying to me? Or do you just want me to change my mind? Is that what you want, Syaoran?"

"I... um…"

Sending him a glare, Sakura sat up. "Is that what you are telling me? 'Sakura, please just change your mind about marrying me.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not changing my mind."

"I didn't want you to change your mind."

"Here we are again, Syaoran. You didn't want me to change my mind? Did I ask you for permission to change my mind? No, I don't think so. If I want to change my mind then I will."

Deciding to keep silent would be the best way to settle this, Syaoran just stared guiltily, and hoped the mood would pass. 

"So, now you are going to ignore me? I see how it is Syaoran. Just because you don't get your way you are just going to ignore me. Well, fine. I'm going to take a shower, and you can just sit here and think about how much of an ass you are."

Watching her travel towards the bathroom, Syaoran cringed when she slammed the door. Sighing and placing his head in his hands, he silently prayed for the mood to pass… and pass quickly.

Twenty Minutes Later

Sakura starts to sing softly as she reenters the front room, sending a smile towards Syaoran, who was sprawled out on the couch still praying that the storm was over.

Hearing Sakura sing, Syaoran started to breathe regularly again.

"Syaoran, baby. Do you want some breakfast?" Sakura said in a singing voice.

"Sure, I'd appreciate that," Syaoran said, letting his guard down slowly.

Sending him a smile, Sakura made a bowl of cereal for him, and advanced towards him. Humming a little, Sakura stood before him, the bowl in her right hand. "It's a wonderful day today, don't you think, Syaoran?"

"Yes, a great day," Syaoran said, a little confused.

Grinning, Sakura then dumped the bowl of cereal over his head, and her grin never faltered. "Well, it shouldn't be a great day, Li Syaoran. Did you actually think I'd just get over it in the shower?" (Eva-chan pops up and says LOLOLOLOL that way too funny...if u picture it )

As the cereal slipped down his face, Syaoran merely stared at her with a shocked look upon his eyes. Silently wondering what happened to his sweet Sakura, he watched her place her hands upon her hips.

Wiping the cereal from his face, Syaoran controlled his temper. "I was hoping you would lose the mood."

"Well, it seems that I have not. If you want your breakfast, you can make it yourself! I'm not a slave."

(Wow, seems like the bitch fairy kissed Sakura. ^^;;) (Eva-chan says ROTFLMAO hehehe this comment is just too much too funny)

"I never said you were one, Sakura," Syaoran explained.

"You didn't have to!" She shouted, a red flush melting across her features.

"Look, Sakura. I think I've put up with this enough," Syaoran said, hearing his temper leak out in his voice.

"Oh, do you? Well, I think you can put up with more!"

"I think that I shouldn't have to put up with more."

"Then don't! Just leave then!" Sakura screamed, tossing some object towards the wall.

"Is that what you want, Sakura? For me to just leave you? And leave our children?"

Never answering his questions, Sakura started to cry, her bitter tears falling down her flushed cheeks.

Softening, Syaoran's temper automatically disappeared. "Sakura, baby… please don't cry."

Reaching out for her, he pressed her in his arms, as she cried against his chest. "I…*sniff* didn't mean to *sniff* be mean. I just *sniff* am afraid…"

"Sakura, we don't have to go through with this if you don't want to…"

~ The problem is I want to go through with this… I am just afraid you don't… ~ Sakura thought to herself.

"We can work something out with my mother."

Shaking her head, Syaoran silently agreed, his mother wouldn't want to work things out…

"We'll think of something… Don't worry… There has to be something…"

~*~

Kohaku listened silently, and heard the desperation in Syaoran's voice. Looking down at her feet, she left the glass cup fall from the door, and sighed. (when you press a glass cup to a door and press your ear to it, you can hear what people are saying better. ^_^)

Returning to her room, she shut the door behind her, and sat cross-legged upon the floor.

"There has to be something I can do… but what?" Kohaku spoke to herself, thoughts racing through her mind.

Falling back upon the floor, she closed her eyes, and silently hoped some idea would pop into her mind. She knew Meilin would not go against their Aunty… and by rebelling Kohaku was risking a lot… but, she would never be able to forgive herself if she split Syaoran and Sakura apart.

There just had to be something… Kohaku felt some thing… And she'd find out what ever that something was…

(Haha and I know what that something is! *reporter shows up* Well, you should… it's your story. *Moshi-san knocks out reporter* Oh, be quiet.)

~*~

Standing in front of Meilin's door, Kohaku's sweat palm inched forward to touch the doorknob, but it stopped short as she heard Meilin inside.

"What am I supposed to do? Aunty would scrape my face off if I dishonored her," Meilin exaggerated as she paced around the room creating invisible holes in the carpet.

"How do I prove if Sakura is a big, fat fake? Think Meilin… Think!" Throwing a pillow at the wall, Meilin's face scrunched in deep thoughts creating a long wrinkle upon her forehead.

"If I was Sakura and I was lying about the origin of my children… then… I would… I would what?!" Meilin screamed at no one in particular.

Deciding she was getting no where, Meilin sat upon the floor and then laid back, finding the ceiling more interesting than the thoughts about Sakura and her unborn children.

Biting her lip in concentration, Meilin then pushed herself from the floor as an evil grin bloomed across her face. "If I was Sakura, who is obviously in love with Syaoran, then I would hate it if he was to suffer in an way!!"

Thinking her plan through a little further, Meilin then smirked. "Whahahahhahaa. Kinomoto Sakura, watch your back because All Powerful, Evil Meilin-chan is out to get ya!"

Rolling her eyes, Kohaku pushed herself away from the door. Silently agreeing that trying to get help from Meilin would not be a good idea, she rolled up her sleeves and decided she'd do this by herself. 

Before she went on with her plans, Kohaku turned around and slammed open the door, which scared ten years off Meilin's life.

Smirking, Kohaku then spoke, "I always knew you were crazy, but once I tell everyone back home about talking to yourself then you and you're All Powerful, Evil Meilin-chan will be the laughing stalk of China."

Sticking her tongue out childishly at Meilin, Kohaku slammed the door before Meilin could try to rip her throat off.

"KOHAKU, YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT AND I WILL KILL YOU!!"

Chuckling, Kohaku ran out of the apartment as Meilin continued to scream.

"I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PINK BUNNY WITH THE BLUE RIBBONS! AND HOW TO STILL SUCK YOUR THUMB."

Shivering, Kohaku decided silently that you would have to hide Mr. Bun Bun in a safer place. Not letting Meilin ruin her mood she hurried towards Sakura's school, where she knew Syaoran and Sakura would be heading.

(Eva-chan pops up out of no where lol ohh my god...how did u come up with Mr Bun bun?? Lolololo Moshi-san appears… well, um lol it just popped in my head and I went with it ^^;;) 

~*~

Staying silent, the young 'couple' said nothing to one another as their walked down the side walk towards their school. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and their buds mingled with the wind and fell gracefully all around them.

As the sun shined through the branches, Sakura bit her lip, and wondered if she should say something, but what would she say? 'Oh, Syaoran what a wonderful day, n e?'

Rolling her eyes at that thought, she then inhaled the sweet cherry blossom scent. She suddenly stopped as she felt something practically kick inside her stomach.

Looking over, Syaoran stopped as well. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Concern was written upon his features as leaned in closer to determine the cause of her halt.

Smiling, she placed her hand upon her growing stomach. "Nothing is wrong. They are both kicking again."

Syaoran couldn't help the look of relief as he placed his hand on her stomach, and felt 'his' children kick playfully. "They have so much energy."

(Wait! Stop! Is Sakura having twins?? *Reporter pops up* you're the author of this fanfic, and you wont' even know if your character is having twins or not? *Moshi-san hits reporter with a frying pan* Just be quiet and answer the question you dim wit. *rubbing his head the reporter answers* Yes, she is having twins. *Moshi-san places her hands upon her hips* Now, was that so hard to answer? I have so many Sakura-Gets-Pregnant fics that I forget how many she's having. Give me a break.)

"COUSIN!" Kohaku shouted loudly, making Syaoran jump two feet in the air. From the nice warm place he was just in, he was suddenly pulled back to reality.

Falling upon the ground, Syaoran rubbed his bottom as he sent an annoyed look towards the young child.

Smiling sweetly, Kohaku merely stood innocently. "What are you doing on the ground, dear dear ancestor."

"I'm not you're ancestor, Kohaku," Syaoran said as he lifted himself from the ground.

Kohaku merely shrugged and sent a questioning look towards Sakura, who just stood there confused. Looking back at Syaoran, Kohaku then started to skip away. "I just wanted to say hello, and now I'm saying good-bye."

Watching her skip away, Syaoran mumbled, "She's up to something."

"Syaoran, do you always have to suspect your family of being up to something?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't know my family. They are always up to something."

~*~

Walking through the school hallways, Kohaku finally made it to the principal's office. She heard raised voices, and couldn't resist listening into the argument.

Pressing her ear to the door, she heard all she needed to hear to go on with her plan…

"Brandon, I am tired of you and your antics. This little girl is not worth your time!"

"Mother, we've been through this before! Those are my children, and they belong to me! Don't you want to see your grandchildren."

"What ever children is bore from that… sluttish girl are not yours!" his mother screamed.

"She may be that, but she is mine!"

"Then get rid of her if she is yours! Do something, but don't you dare shun our family, Brandon! You will pick a good wife, and bring our family honor. I will not have this slut ruining those plans!"

"She won't ruin those plans, mother, because she will be my wife."

"No, she will not!"

"She will bring us great honor, mother. She will marry me in a few weeks or even sooner. She is barely showing! No one will know."

"As if it is that easy!"

"It is easy, mother. Sakura will be my wife!"

Deciding to interrupt the happy family, Kohaku knocked on the door and pretend to be the secretary, "Miss, you are needed in the cafeteria. It seems that a few children have set off a stink bomb again."

"We will finish this later, Brandon," his mother said, pushing away from her desk.

Hurrying down the hallway, Kohaku decided that she would make sure that Sakura never married that man.

~*~

"Aunty, this is perfect. We just have to make her feel guilty. We could… pretend to shun Syaoran from our family! Sakura will feel completely guilty about that… and she'll decide that the only way to make things right is to marry the real father of her children."

Yelan stayed silent… it was worth a try, was it not? "Fine, Meilin. You will be in charge of that plan. Now, where is Kohaku?"

"She ran out of the apartment this morning. I don't know where the brat went off to. Probably to go play 'Let's-terrorize-all-the-people-in-Japan."

Yelan would believe this… if she didn't know the young one well… She could feel the tension in the air… and she knew that things would not be easy and that things would not be simple.

Meilin felt something as well… she felt that something was wrong, but how could she betray her Aunty? 

Something was wrong with the whole situation… and everyone seemed to feel it, but the feeling just kept being ignored…

~*~

"The truth will come out, and I'll be the one to make things right!" Kohaku exclaimed, her long locks floating behind her as she ran down the sidewalks towards a clinic.

"Super Kohaku Girl will make things better for everyone! And beat bad guy Brandon down!"

Placing an evil grin upon her face… she entered the building where everything would start to piece together. "Truth, here I come."

~*~

*yawns* a little sketchy at the end… but, I really just wanted to get this chapter over with… you'll start to find out what I have planned in the next chapter…. And no, I don't know when I'll get that chapter out. Also, I hope you aren't as disappointed in this chapter as I am… it isn't the best… but it's an update at least. I still need to get in the writing gear… my muse hit me, but my writing skills haven't been used in a long time ^_^ That explains why this chapter sucks. Anyhow… as I've said before I don't know when I'll update again. I've been busy working on my website, and dealing with life… and plus, I might be moving… so I'll be more behind.

^^;; oh great… I'm glad I looked over the chapter again… I wrote a summery of what all is going to happen for the rest of this fanfic… and I left it up here ^___^;; I'm really glad I double checked this chapter.

Eva-chan's message: lol you are funny… very funny and no matter what u think I thought this was really good. Very funny very naughty at the same time....love the reporter *grins* well I lied * bashes him* I tried to add something but I have been a bit depressed so I couldn't come up with too much. I thought it was good the way it was.*huggles*

Well… Eva-chan seems to like that chapter… I hope maybe you all do as well… ^___^ Review if you have a chance.


	16. Suddenly Responsbile and Scared

**A/N: **Wow…so I haven't updated this fanfic since 2004. As warning my writing style has COMPLETELY changed. Please don't judge me on the first fifteen chapters…I do know what descriptions are now, lol.

Okay…I'm just going to with the plot of this fic. What bothers me is Brandon isn't a very Japanese name. Why is a fifteen year old getting married? Syaoran and Sakura basically fell in love over night…did I only use dialogue back in the day? Seriously.

I'm going to stop complaining about my lack of writing skills five years ago now.

**Dedicated:** To all of the fans who've been emailing me over the years about this fic. I'm glad you guys stuck with it (because I know I didn't).

**Inspirational Songs:** Church by T-Pain, Crash & Burn by Jesse McCarthy, and Waiting for Yesterday by David Archuleta

**Motherhood**

**By MoshiMoshiQueen**

**(Author's Comments)**

"**Character's Conversations"**

**ooo Change Scene ooo**

**Previously (and five years ago, lol) on Motherhood**

Meilin and Yelan put their heads together to come up with a genius plan to get Syaoran back while Kohaku put on her thinking cap to defeat that bastard Brandon. Whose plan will succeed? And what about this upcoming wedding?

**This Time on Motherhood**

The hospital was set up like any other. Everything looked and smelled sterile. The walls were white and they sported pictures of random nature shots. Everywhere you turned there were nurses and doctors running around in their blue and green scrubs. Food was being wheeled in for the patients and it didn't smell any better then it looked.

In the middle of it all stood a very stubborn kid.

"Look buddy I know you can help me," Kohaku stated as she placed her hands upon her hips.

She wore her favorite yellow dress and sported a butterfly headband on her head. She left her long raven locks down and they cascaded down to the middle of her back. She had on a pair of yellow sandals and little canary yellow jewels in her ears.

She looked like a little angry nymph and the doctor really didn't know how to respond.

He was about twenty-five years old and was completing his internship at this local hospital. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and was moderately tall. Kohaku has pinpointed him as the perfect person to help her with her mission.

"I have the money, you know. That I promised you on the phone?" she said slightly as she let the cash peek out of her pocket.

"That was before I knew you were barely nine."

"I'm ten actually and money is money. I need your assistance and I need it now. Are you going to keep our bargain or am I going to have to blackmail you?" she said sweetly as the blond haired doctor suddenly turned pale.

He gruffly replied, "I'm still going to do it for you, you little brat."

"Much appreciated," she commented as she handed him the money and a mysterious black bag.

"All you need is in that black bag. I will expect a response from you soon," Kohaku said as turned away from the doctor.

"I bet her mom has a lot on her hands," the male mumbled to himself as he entered his lab.

Kohaku heard the comment and chuckled evilly to herself, "You have no idea buddy."

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one last time before closing the door. She really wasn't showing that much, but morning sickness and moodiness was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Since it was the weekend Syaoran was at his first job of the day. Sakura sighed. The boy really worked too much, but she loved him for it. He was her rock. He had never faltered. He stood by her side the entire time and she loved him for it.

She knew that they were young, but she felt, in her heart, that they were soul mates and that they were meant to be…they were going to be married in the future…it's not like they had a choice anymore, but she had gotten over the initial shock and warmed up to the idea.

She didn't like the idea of forcing Syaoran to become her husband, but if he agreed to it then…he must really love her.

She had tied up her auburn hair with her red hair clips. She had put on a pink tee, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She looked like any other teenager, but inside she felt like a grown up. The thought made her frown. Was she going to lose the rest of her childhood because of one mistake? Was she really going to ruin Syaoran's life for her mistake?

She was thrown from her thoughts as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" she whispered to herself in confusion.

When she finally opened up the door she came face to face with Meilin.

"Li-san?"

Meilin had fixed her hair from the little "incident" that involved Kohaku and had it tied in two buns with red ribbons. She was wearing a red, spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just above her knees. She sported black sandals and gold earrings in her ears.

Her ruby red eyes narrowed angrily, "I hope you know what you've done."

Sakura's face fell instantly, "What is this about?"

"My aunt has decided to disown my cousin. He will no longer be able to contact any of us at any point in his life. He will no longer inherit. He will no longer be apart of our family."

Sakura stepped back from the girl and clutched her hands across her stomach in guilt. She felt tears spring from her emerald eyes.

"This is all thanks to you! You should just let him go! We all know that he is not the father of those children! Stop bringing him down! You're being selfish," Meilin continued harshly.

"I-I…I," Sakura tried to speak, but she her throat had closed up and she became winded.

"Do the right thing," the onyx haired girl bit out as she stomped away from the house.

Sakura shut the front door, instantly slid down and landed on the floor. She was crying hysterically because she knew Meilin was right. She couldn't do this to Syaoran. She couldn't ruin his life. Her parents had disowned her and she knew how horrible that feeling was…she couldn't put Syaoran through the same thing.

She instantly made a decision.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

"So, it is true," Kohaku whispered to herself as she held up a single sheet of paper.

"Yes, the father of the twins is indeed Brandon," the young doctor commented.

"I can see that for myself, genius," Kohaku said sarcastically, "Now I just need to figure out what to do about it."

"I would say it was a pleasure working with you, but we both know that would be a lie," the doctor said as he walked away.

Kohaku childishly stuck out her tongue in his direction.

She folded up the document and stuffed it in her pocket. There was nothing she could do now, so she might as well keep the information to herself and return home. She had to figure out what her evil cousin was up to and try to stop it.

As she walked down the busy sidewalks she noticed a particular looking girl at one of the bus stops. She could have sworn it looked like Sakura…but why would she be getting on a bus out of town?

Her heart started to speed up as she ran towards the bus stop. By the time she reached it the bus was all ready pulling away. She could clearly see Sakura's face in the window.

"What the heck is going on? SAKURA!" she shouted, but she knew the girl wouldn't hear her.

She instantly narrowed her eyes in anger. "Meilin! What did you do?!"

She ignored the stares as she shouted to herself and then ran down the street like a bat out of hell.

When she finally reached the hotel Kohaku stomped up the stairs towards her family's suite. She slammed open the door and frantically looked for her cousin.

When she finally noticed her sitting on the couch, her eyes down cast, she stopped. "What did you do?"

"What was expected of me," Meilin commented as she frowned, "Unlike you I'm invested in our family. We have to protect Syaoran."

"Who are we to decide? He loves her!"

"They are still children, just like we are still children!" Meilin shouted, her cheeks turning red in anger, "Don't you think I feel bad about this whole situation?! I did what needed to be done."

"When Syaoran finds out about this…"Kohaku warned.

"He won't because we aren't going to tell him."'

"So, we are just going to let him think that Sakura ran out on him?!" the younger girl shouted.

"That's just what she did. We wouldn't be lying!"

"You really are a piece of work, you know! I'm not going through with this!"

"Yes you are, brat!" Meilin said as she stood up and grabbed Kohaku by her collar.

"Girls. Stop your shouting," Yelan said calmly as she entered the room.

"I can't go through with this," Kohaku said strongly.

"Kohaku. Syaoran is my heart. I hate to see him suffer…but I would also hate to see him lose the rest of his childhood like this. He doesn't realize what he is getting into. He doesn't understand the responsibility that goes along with raising kids. I'm only trying to protect him."

"But, what about Sakura? Who is going to protect her? What is going to happen to her out there? With no food, shelter or friends?" Kohaku cried out.

Yelan frowned. She didn't know the answer.

**OooOOOoooOOO**

Sakura watched the scenery roll past her window. She stared blankly and felt tears sting her emerald eyes. She knew that this was the right decision, but it still hurt.

She felt like she was leaving a piece of her heart behind… like she was losing apart of herself.

Why had she made so many mistakes? Why had she gone along and lose her virginity to Brandon…he had been the most popular boy in school and she was so happy when he asked her out. All of the other girls were jealous of her and she had liked that…she liked that everyone had envied her.

He had pressured her from the beginning. He said that she would always be a child if she didn't give it up. He said that she was acting like a baby and if she really loved him then she would show him.

She wanted to stay popular…and she did think she loved Brandon a little. She never thought she would end up pregnant.

The act of sex itself had hurt. It wasn't like the movies had made it out to be. It had been painful and quick. After the deed was done Brandon had just rolled off of her and fell asleep. She had felt dirty and she had cried herself to sleep that night.

She didn't know you could get pregnant by just doing it one time. She had been innocent and naïve…she had been stupid. Brandon didn't love her. He had never loved her. She was also pretty sure that he had cheated on her with other girls.

She placed her hand upon her stomach. What was she going to do? There were two little angels in her stomach…she had responsibilities now. She just couldn't live in the past any more. She had made the mistake and now she had to live with it. The babies were depending on her. She also couldn't bring anyone else down with her…She hoped that one day Syaoran would forgive her for running away.

She still thought they were soul mates. If they were meant to be…then they would meet up again one day.

She wiped away the last of her tears. It was time to stop whining and actually do something worth wild.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"Sakura! I'm home," Syaoran called out as he entered their home. When he didn't hear from her, he instantly became worried.

He removed his shoes and then started to look around the place. It was spotless. He went into the main bedroom and pulled out one of the drawers. Sakura's stuff was missing from it.

He entered the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

"Dear Syaoran,

I am so sorry. I can't ruin your life. This isn't your mistake and I'm not going to pull you down with me.

I love you,

Sakura."

He dropped the note and ran his hand through his chocolate colored hair. Why would she do this to him? Where would she go? What was she thinking? He thought that she loved him, but why would she just run away from him like this?

Before he could really process the situation he heard a knock on the door. His face was blank and his eyes were devoid of emotion. When he saw his youngest cousin he merely nodded at her. She looked nervous with her hands clenched in front of her body.

"Sakura left on the last bus out of town today," she commented, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Syaoran I fully support you…but is this really the best? For you or Sakura?"

She held up a hand when he tried to speak, "Just listen. I have an idea to help both of you."

**OooOOOoooOOO**

"Did you really think you could leave me?" a cold voice called out.

"ME! The most popular boy at school! You think you could just break up with me and run off with my children?" the voice called out again, "I'm going to make you wish you never moved in with that idiot, Sakura. You are mine and no one…NO ONE is going to take you away from me!"

Sakura tried to hide her tiny frame, but she knew that Brandon would eventually find her. It's like he had gone crazy. He was throwing furniture around and yelling loudly.

She could see him in front of her. He was still in his black and white school uniform. His black hair was plastered across face as sweat dripped off his forehead. He continued to search the vacant house loudly. He slammed his fists into walls and kicked anything in sight.

There is no one that could help her now. No one knew where she was. She was suddenly very afraid. What was he going to do to her? What would happen to the babies?

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry," she mumbled to herself.

She was suddenly wrenched up and pinned against a near by wall, "There you are."

Her body tensed up and tears filled her eyes, "Please let me go. I'm sorry. Please…please don't hurt me."

**OooOOOoooOOO**

And…end scene. This wasn't as long as I would normally write…I felt like I was falling into bad habits, but this felt like a good place to end it. Sorry that I haven't updated this in year (literally), but at least this should give you hope… I might update some of my older things (someday).

Leave your comments by hitting that neat **REVIEW** button.


	17. Everything is Going To Be Okay

**A/N: **If anyone wants to help me redo the first 15 chapters of this fic let me know. I don't have the time or energy to do it by myself.

Wow two updates in barely a week. I'm really surprised especially since I abandoned this fic five years ago.

One of the reviewers asked me why Brandon is so obsessed with Sakura. He is a spoiled brat and violent on top of it. He isn't use to people blowing him off or dumping him, so Sakura really got under his skin. He also has a history of abusing girls (they just haven't come forth or his mom silenced them).

**Dedicated:** To all of the fans who've been emailing me over the years about this fic. I'm glad you guys stuck with it (because I know I didn't).

**Inspirational Songs:** Crash & Burn by Jesse McCarthy

**Motherhood**

**By MoshiMoshiQueen**

**(Author's Comments)**

"**Character's Conversations"**

**Previously on Motherhood**

Meilin put her plan into effect and now Sakura is out of the picture or is she? Brandon follows Sakura and now has her cornered. Will Syaoran make it in time to save her? How is Kohaku going to help our favorite couple?

**This Time on Motherhood**

When Sakura had run out of money she hopped off of the bus and just started to wander around with her red book bag strapped to her back. She didn't know where she going to end up, but she just knew she had to keep walking.

She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know where to go…or who would help her. She shivered a bit as a cold breeze brushed past her. She suddenly noticed she was the only one walking down the sidewalk.

She held her book bag a little closer to her body. She instantly felt that someone was watching her. She turned around and scanned the road. There was no one in sight, but she couldn't get over the fearful feeling.

She began to walk again, but stopped quickly when she heard footsteps behind her. She paused and then decided to try and run. The footsteps became louder and louder.

She rounded the corner and noticed an abandoned building. She skidded and then ran towards it hoping she would lose whoever was following her.

The abandoned building was extremely dark and dirty. There was unfinished construction all over. She tripped over a random piece of wood and scrapped the skin off her knees.

She winched, but managed to crawl to a hiding place. The smell was awful and she heard rats scurrying around (rats get a bad rep. I actually have rat named Swagger. She's an awesome pet.)

She tried to hold her breath as long as she could. Her heartbeat was beating so loud in her chest. She felt like it was going to jump out of her body. There was sweat pouring down her neck. She felt chilled to the bone. She heard someone moving around the building.

Her hands began to shake violently. She had to stop herself from crying out.

"Did you really think you could leave me?" a cold voice called out.

Sakura recognized it instantly and became even more fearful. What was he going to do to her? What she going to kill her and the babies?

Hysteria started to set in. She tried to choke down her sobs, but the tears ran down her face anyways. She pressed her body back further in the corner.

She heard random pieces of furniture being through around and she winched. Was that going to happen to her? Was he going to throw her around like a rag doll?

She could see him in front of her. He was still in his black and white school uniform. His black hair was plastered across face as sweat dripped off his forehead. He continued to search the vacant house loudly. He slammed his fists into walls and kicked anything in sight.

There is no one that could help her now. No one knew where she was. She was suddenly very afraid. What was he going to do to her? What would happen to the babies?

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry," she mumbled to herself.

She was suddenly wrenched up and pinned against a near by wall, "There you are."

Her body tensed up and tears filled her eyes, "Please let me go. I'm sorry. Please…please don't hurt me."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Sakura cried out as Brandon tossed her to the ground viciously.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she said as she desperately tried to crawl away from Brandon's assault.

"No one dumps me! No one. You just didn't know your place, did you?" he said harshly as he walked slowly after her crawling form.

"You are trying to ruin me and I won't allow it!" he screamed out as he yanked her back by her hair.

Sakura screamed out in pain, "Please. Please stop. I will do anything! Please stop."

She started sobbing as she weakly tried to fight back. She scratched at his arms, but he was unaffected.

"Oh now you want to please me?" he questioned as he backhanded her.

Sakura felt blood rush out of her lips. She spat some of it out before she choked on it. She began to crawl again, but she knew it was useless.

"You would kill your own children?"

"With a whore of mother like you those children deserve to die. I don't want my genes to be mixed in with trash like you!" he said as he kicked her in the stomach.

She wretched out painfully. She clutched her stomach in pain. She had lost of her breath and anxiety set in. She tried to get a breath, but the air wouldn't fell her lungs. She curled up into a little ball as she gagged.

She felt glass underneath her. The sharp edges bit into her skin. Tears and dirt were covering her face.

She watched in horror as Brandon raised his leg to kick her again. She knew it was over. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain.

She heard a loud crash behind her. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw her savior.

After Kohaku had discussed everything with him, Syaoran instantly went after Sakura. He followed the bus route desperately trying to locate her. He had been about to give up when he noticed Sakura's book bag on the side of the street. He noticed the abandoned building and heard the female's scream.

He ran towards the building and tackled Brandon just as he was going to kick Sakura. His anger boiled inside of him. The girl that he loved lay lifelessly on the floor clutching her stomach. There was blood matted in her hair and streaming out of her mouth.

He continued to punch Brandon in the face until the bastard finally passed out. He would have continued to beat the hell out of him if Sakura hadn't called out his name.

His knuckles were stripped of his skin and he felt the bruises starting to set in. He dropped Brandon's body like a ton of bricks as he ran towards Sakura.

He cradled her head in his hands, "Baby. It's going to be okay. I promised. Please, Sakura. Just hang on."

He watched helplessly as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura! Please don't leave me! Please! SAKURA! Someone! Someone please help me!!!" he screamed out, tears streaming down his face.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

When Sakura opened her eyes she noticed that everything was white. It was so white that it almost blinded her. She had to shield her eyes from the blindness, so she closed them again.

Was she dead? Did Brandon really kill her and the babies?

After a few seconds she opened her eyes again. She heard a beeping sound of her heart. She looked down and noticed there were tubes in her arms. She looked around more and noticed she was hooked up to a machine. She was wearing a green hospital gown and placed in a bed covered with white sheets.

She finally noticed that Syaoran was sleeping uncomfortably in a chair across the room. She blinked. Was any of this real? Was she really still alive?

Her body ached all over and her mouth was parched. She tried to rub her tongue over her lips, but they were so chapped that she stopped instantly.

She tried to speak up, but there was an oxygen mask over her face and her voice was too rough. She noticed there was a red button near her arm and she reached for it.

She pushed the button and a nurse opened the door a few minutes later.

"Ms. Kinomoto! You are finally awake," the blonde haired nurse said happily, "We were getting worried!"

At the sound of a female's voice, Syaoran awoke. He practically ran to Sakura's side when he noticed that she was finally awake.

"Sakura. Oh, Sakura. You are awake," he said as he kissed her cheeks.

The nurse silently checked all of her machines. She removed the oxygen mask. "You won't be needing this any more. I'm going to get you some water and some food, okay? I will be right back."

Sakura merely nodded at the nurse and never let her eyes roam from Syaoran's face.

She tried to say his name, but her throat was too dry.

"Don't worry about speaking. It's okay. I know what happened. Kohaku told me everything. I'm just glad that you are okay," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

She tried to put her hand on her stomach. She sent him a questioning look.

"The babies are fine. Luckily Brandon didn't do any damage."

She sighed in relief and practically begged him to continue.

"The police took him away. Apparently this isn't the first time he has attacked someone. His mother was fired from her position. She knew that he was violently beating up girls. She scared them into silence and hid it from everyone. Needless to say there are going to be charges brought up against her. Almost ten girls have come forward all ready saying that Brandon had assaulted them."

Sakura wasn't surprised. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one. It was funny really. Every girl wanted him. She had wanted him…and yet he was so evil. No one had seen through his facade. Everyone thought he was this hot, popular guy.

She bowed her head sadly.

"There are some people here to see you…Just let me know if you want me to let them in. Okay?" Syaoran commented as he got up from the chair and went towards the room's door.

When he opened it Sakura was surprised to see her parents. Her mother was weeping and her father was trying to keep her from sagging on the floor.

He nodded to Syaoran as they entered the room. Syaoran sent a look towards Sakura and she nodded. They were still her parents after all.

Syaoran closed the door behind him and shut his eyes as he leaned against the door.

"How is she doing?" a voice called out.

He opened his eyes and sent a smile towards Kohaku, "She is finally awake. I think her parents have realized their mistake…I think Sakura is going to forgive them. She has such a kind heart."

"And you? Do you have a kind heart towards your family?" Kohaku questioned.

He sighed, "I know my mother was just trying to protect me…you know I will forgive her. She and Meilin didn't know this was going to happen. I think the guilt they are feeling now is punishment enough."

Kohaku sent him a smile, "I knew things would work out."

"I'm glad someone did," he said as he put his arm around her and gave her a hug, "Thanks for everything cousin."

"You're welcome…and speaking of family. There they are. I think you should go and talk to them…try to work things out."

He nodded and walked towards his mother and cousin. Meilin was crying pitifully. He hugged her and she started to sob.

Kohaku smiled to herself. Everything was going to be okay.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Question and Answer Section**

**A:** Another short chapter. Sorry about that, but really I don't have much else to say.

**Q:** Five years? Five fricking years it took you to update this! What's up with that?"

**A:** I can say that I didn't miss you at all. Yes, it has been five years…sorry I just lost interest in this fic and with CCS in general.

**Q:** How can you say that?!

**A:** Because I love Naruto now! That's why.

**Q:** Traitor! What about your other CCS fanfics? Does this mean you are going to update them as well?

**A:** I don't make promises because I can't keep them. I'm probably going to bust some more chapters our…but I don't know for which story. I've been working on a new Naruto ficcy.

**Q:** I can't believe what is coming out of your mouth! How can you leave us for them?

**A:** Because Sasuke is hot and I'm in love with Sasu/Naru fanfics that's why. Don't get me wrong. I still love S&S, but I've broaden my horizons and now I'm into a lot of other anime shows.

**Q:** Are you at least going to finish this fanfic?

**A:** Most likely. I think that there is going to only be one more chapter…so that should be easy to accomplish, I think. Anyways no promises!

**Q:** Well…I hope you finish this! This was one of your bests!

**A:** Yeah…when I was like fourteen, but anyways. Please REVIEW! There's button right down there!


End file.
